Then There Was Her
by Radiant Neptune
Summary: Helena is just a plain high school student, struggling with enough family problems of her own. After a run in with the older, attractive, and troublesome Dean Winchester, she finds herself falling into a deep attraction with someone that doesn't seem to return her feelings. After all, she was just some kid to him, right? Dean/OC, slightSam/OC, Sam/Jessica. AU.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: I've had this idea in my head for a while, so I eventually gave up and wrote it down. I'm not sure if anyone will like it, BUT...I'm hoping that I'll get some positive feedback at least. **

**This is an AU. All human with no supernatural occurrences. Also, I do not have a Beta, so please excuse any grammatical errors you may find. I did the best I could xD Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Helena couldn't believe her sister. Here she was, at some frat party, standing at the foot of the stairs and waiting for her sister to come down from doing God knows what with God knows who. She'd promised her they were just going to go get something to eat. She should have known. The second she said, 'I'm just gonna drop in and say hi to everyone.' that she'd get abandoned. She'd walk back to their apartment, that is, if it wasn't twenty miles away. She half thought about just taking her sisters car and leaving her there. But, one: she didn't have the keys...and two: despite what she was doing, she couldn't leave her sister there with no way to leave.

Sighing, she looked around. The house was absolutely packed, smelling of alcohol, sweat, and weed. Helena found it disgusting. She looked at her watch, seeing it was already midnight, and she became even more irritated. She had finals at the beginning of next week, and she really should be home studying...not waiting on her sister to be done being a tramp.

If her mom was here, it wouldn't be that way.

She shook her head. She couldn't think about that. Not now, not with all these people around.

"Hey, darlin'." a voice came from beside her, making her flinch in disgust at the slurring sound.

"Hello." she said politely, not looking towards the source of the voice, hoping he'd take the hint and go away.

"I don't remember seeing your sweet face around before," he continued, slurring next to her and making her cringe. "You new here?"

"I don't go to this school." she said flatly, looking off to the side.

"Well, why you here then?"

Helena sighed. She could wait to get into college, if all the men were this dumb.

"I'm waiting for my sister," she said tersely. "I go to Henley."

"...The high school?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes." Helena answered, hoping he'd know she was underage and buzz off now.

"How old ar' ya anyway?"

Helena sighed again, finally turning her head. The 'boy' in question stood a good foot over her, his blond hair sweaty and sticking to his forehead, his hazel eyes staring drunkenly at her like she was something to eat. He was muscular and large, making her very uncomfortable.

"I'm seventeen." she answered, snapping her eyes away.

"Oh, I'm twenty-two," he said suggestively, making her frown. Was that supposed to impress her? When she didn't respond, he spoke up again.

"Hey, do you wanna go somewhere and talk?" he asked, making her cringe again. "I promise I won't try anything. I just want to talk is all."

'Oh, I'm sure you do.' she scoffed in her head.

Turning to him, she gave a weak smile.

"Thanks for the offer, but I need to wait for my sister." she said in the most polite tone she could muster.

"Oh, come on angel face..." he slurred, moving closer to her and making her lean away from him in alarm.

"I said no, I'm sorry." she tried again, shifting away from him.

Suddenly, she felt an arm wrap around her waist, and her eyes widened before landing on the drunk beside her, who was grinning cheekily at her.

"Come on now. I don't bite." he laughed.

"P-please let go." she murmured, feeling very vulnerable and scared. He could easily over power her, and she wondered if everyone was too drunk or high to even try to help if he tried to drag her away.

"Don't be such a party pooper," he laughed, yanking her in his direction and causing her to stumble. "I just wanna talk. Don't be rude."

"Let me go!" she said loudly, slightly panicked. But, from the loud music and all the chattering, no one was paying attention to her.

"Be a doll and talk to me." he said, smiling somewhat sinisterly.

"P-please, just l-leave me alone." she stuttered, grabbing his large arm and trying to pull him off of her. His smile fell into an irritated look.

"Stop being such a bit-"

"Leave her alone."

Helena's head whipped around, seeing a very tall man standing there, looking at the drunk with narrowed eyes. His blue jeans looked greasy, as his black boots. His black shirt was faded, and the brown leather jacket he was sporting looked as though it had been passed down from a great-grandparent it looked so worn.

Despite all this, Helena flushed lightly when she saw how incredibly..._handsome_ he was. His green eyes were intense below his short brown hair, his smooth lips set in a straight line. A tendon was flexing near his strong jaw, and he wasn't taking his eyes off the drunk that still had a hold of her waist. In some ways, he looked a lot scarier than the man that was clutching her waist, even though he wasn't nearly as burly.

"I think you need to mind your own business man." the drunk laughed, pulling at her and making the other man intensify his glare.

"I don't think she wants to go with you." he said darkly, threatening undertones in his calm voice.

"Well, I think she does." he snapped, making Helena shake her head and come out of her daze.

"No, I don't! Will you just leave me _alone_..." she hissed, pushing against his chest.

"Oh, come on baby-"

The drunk looked down at her, and raised his hand towards her hair. In an instant, the leather clad man was beside them, grabbing the mans hand mid-air.

"Man!" the drunk yelled, letting go of her waist and flinging his arm back as Helena stumbled away.

He threw a punch forward, and Helena gasped as he caught his punch in one hand, before shoving his other fist forward, punching the drunk square in the nose. Helena gasped as the man instantly went down, clutching his bleeding nose and whining.

The leather jacket guy scrunched his nose in disgust, looking down at the man as he pathetically clutched his nose.

"If I _ever_ see you near that girl again," he hissed down at him. "I'll break your fucking arm."

People were looking now, Helena noticed. Some were gasping, others just watching with an amused expression. She nervously crossed her hands over her chest, gulping.

He slowly straightened, looking around the room, noticing everyone staring.

He raised his eyebrows. "Got a problem?" he asked loudly, glaring at them.

People started to look away, going back to whatever they were doing before.

Finally, his green eyes fell on her, and her eyes widened slightly as she looked down, pretty embarrassed. Her hands trembled slightly as she saw his black boots move to approach her.

"Are you alright?" he asked from above her, and Helena felt slightly better, hearing that the dark undertones in his deep voice were completely gone now.

Helena automatically nodded her head. "Y-yes...I'm alright. Um, t-thank you." she stuttered, feeling completely idiotic as her face flushed.

"..."

After a long pause, he finally spoke.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked, curiosity in his voice.

"My sister...I-I'm waiting for her."

"Hey, look up."

Helena gulped, bracing her nerves before looking up at him, seeing his brows furrowed worriedly as he looked at her.

"What's your sister doing bringing a kid like you to a party like this?"

Helena blinked a few times. A kid?

"I'm not a kid!" she snapped, all traces of nervousness gone. His eyebrows raised in shock, before lowering them as amusement sparkled in his eyes, his lips curling into a crooked smile. She took a sharp intake of breath. He really was, very handsome...it was a shame he looked like convict.

"Really? So you're not underage then?" he asked, smiling crookedly and raising one eyebrow.

"I..." Helena trailed off, scrunching her lips and looking off to the side, irritated. "I'll be eighteen in a few weeks."

"I thought so," he chuckled deeply. "Where's your sister? We'll go get her. She needs to take you home. You shouldn't be here."

Helena's eyes widened, and she didn't move as he started to turn and walk. He paused, looking back at her questioningly.

"What? Aren't you coming?"

Helena gulped. "I...we probably shouldn't bother her." she said lowly, looking down at the floor, blushing profusely and praying that he'd know what she meant.

"...I see," he said after a moments pause, sighing. She looked up, seeing him run his hand through his hair. "How long have you been waiting for her?"

"About...two hours?" she answered, looking off to the side and wrapping her arms around herself tighter.

"_Two hours_?" he said in a suddenly angry voice, making her jump and look back to him. Sure enough, his eyes were narrowed.

"Your sister left her underage sister at a wild frat party all by herself for _two _hours?"

Helena looked down, ashamed. She knew there was no excuse, but he didn't know them. Her sister was having a hard time...she didn't mean to do things like this to her. She was just suffering, and Helena knew that.

"S-she's going through a hard time..." she offered weakly, blinking tears away as she stared at the ground. Thinking her sister was doing her bad on her own was something, but hearing that someone else thought it, hurt her.

"I don't give a shit what she's going through," he said angrily, bringing her eyes up. "You're family, and you don't put your family in danger like this...especially your younger sibling."

"You don't even know my sister!" she snapped, pursing her lips together. "Who the _hell_ do you think you are? I'm grateful for you helping me and all, but I've known you for five minutes. You have no right to say a damn thing about my family! You don't know _anything_."

His eyebrows lifted farther and farther as each word fell from her lips, and she glared at him.

"Thank you for your help, but you can go now." she said, turning her back and walking towards an empty chair near the door. She perched herself on the edge, crossing her arms and glaring at the wall.

Without looking, she heard those black boots thudding, approaching her.

"Hey, I'm sorry," he said softly, making her eyes snap up to look at him. He was grinning and rubbing the back of his head. "You were right. It wasn't my place to say something like that. If our situations were reversed, I would have done the same I'm sure."

Helena's gaze softened some. Perhaps she'd overreacted?

"I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have gotten so angry." she said softly, glancing down at his shoes.

"No, don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong sweetheart." he grumbled, and her eyes lifted again, giving him a small smile.

"So, what's your name?" he asked, surprising her when he leaned against the wall opposite of her, crossing his arms and smirking. He wanted to talk to her?

"M-my names Helena..."

"Cute," he smirked, making her blush again. "I'm Dean. Dean Winchester."

Helena's eyebrows raised. She'd heard that name before...if she wasn't mistaken, her sister use to date his brother. She'd always go on about how Dean was a trouble-maker, but very hot just like his brother she was dating.

He noticed her shock, apparently.

"I take it you know me?" he laughed, raising his eyebrows.

"Um yeah...well, kinda," she flushed. "I think my sister dated your brother back in high school...is his name Sam?"

Shock flitted across his face and he looked genuinely surprised.

"Uh yeah, it is," he said, chuckling. "That's my lil' bro." he smirked. "What's your sisters name?"

"Um, Juliet." she said quietly, hoping he didn't have bad memories of her. But, her and Sam had dated only for like two months...it was a summer romance. And besides, that was before...

"Oh yeah," Dean laughed, shaking his head. "I vaguely remember a chick named Juliet. She wasn't around long, but what can I say? Sammy hasn't had many girlfriends. He isn't good with the ladies like I am." he grinned cockily, wiggling his eyebrows at her to make her laugh.

She raised her eyebrows at his bluntness, but started chuckling despite herself. She knew he was trying to cheer her up, and appreciated his effort. Despite his rough nature, she could tell he was a good man. At least that's what her instinct told her. She admired that he didn't comment on her sisters behavior again. He'd known her before, and was probably wondering what happened. But, he didn't stick his nose in, and she was grateful for that.

"Dean?!"

Helena looked over to see a pretty brunette girl rushing to him. She was wearing an impossibly tight, short, red dress and ridiculously high black heels.

"Oh, hey Lisa." Dean responded, sending her a devilish grin.

"Cas said you would come," she purred, walking up to him and putting a manicured hand on his chest. "I'm so glad you did. I had so much fun with you last week. We should do it again sometime..." she trailed off, her tone so suggestive that Helena even blushed.

Dean had obviously been talking to her, but she didn't think that woman even noticed. Helena might as well have been a part of the wall.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Dean answered suggestively, giving her a smirk and cocking his eyebrow.

Helena stared at the wall as though it was the most interesting thing in the world, trying to pretend she wasn't even there when she felt his eyes on her.

"Rain check?" Dean asked her. "I'm kind of otherwise preoccupied at the moment."

"Aww, are you sure baby?" the Lisa girl whined, making Helena's face grow even darker as she stared wide-eyed at the wall.

"Yeah, sorry hun," Dean chuckled. "I'll call ya though. Alright?"

"You better!" the woman giggled and Helena wanted to roll her eyes. She wasn't even evolved. Just being in the presence of a woman that was throwing herself at someone like that was making her get second hand awkward.

She heard the girls heels clicking away, and she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Ha, sorry about that." he voiced, and she was forced to bring her eyes to look at him.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," she said, looking off to the side. "I hope I'm not the reason you refused her. I really don't mind. You can go find her and...whatever. I'll stay here." she offered him a weak smile.

"Nah, she annoys me anyway," he said, waving a hand. "I'm glad for the excuse to escape her, actually."

"If she annoys you, why'd you go out with her?" Helena asked, tilting her head in confusion.

He let out a bark of laughter. "That is a much funnier story that you do _not _get to hear."

Helena stared at him. He was grinning cockily.

"O-okay..." she trailed off, not really sure what to say.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go get your sister?" Dean asked after a moments pause, a worried frown marring his face again. "I can go look real quick, although I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone here-"

"I'm not your responsibility or your boss. If you want to look, I won't try to stop you." she said, hoping he wouldn't think she was being too snarky. Apparently, he didn't, giving her an amused look.

"Alright, don't you move now," he smiled, pushing himself off the wall. "I'll be right back. Alright?" Helena gave him a small nod.

He gave her a small wink, making her blush and she watched as he bounded up the stairs. As soon as he was out of sight, she released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She probably shouldn't have let him go, but he seemed really keen on it, and one look at that crooked smile and she gave in.

She twisted her elbow length hair around her fingers, biting her lip and pulling her dress down with another hand. She looked around, looking at the college girls outfits and frowned. They were all scantily clad in halter tops, tight shirts or jeans. Helena was wearing a pink sundress that went to her knees with a thin, button up white sweater, and plain white keds. She suddenly felt self-conscious. Now realizing she stuck out like a green hat with an orange bill. She was amazed that one guy had even hit on her. Especially when so many girls were dressed sexily.

She pulled at her white head-band, needing to fidget with something. As she was staring down, tapping her foot, she saw black boots approaching her. Instantly, she looked up, seeing Dean standing there. His hands were shoved in his jeans, and his face was marred with an angry expression.

"Um, d-did you find her?" Helena asked standing and twisting her hands in front of her.

"No...but a few people told me she left with some guy." he said, looking at her with pitying eyes.

Helena blinked. What? Her sister...just forgot about her? Left her here? That was definitely a new low...How could she do that to her? Was she really that drunk?

"O-oh..." Helena frowned, blinking away tears. "I..." she trailed off, not even knowing what to say. What was she supposed to do now? She didn't have any money, and any friends that she had...well, it was so late and past their curfew. Also, their parents would know as they would have to ask them if they could leave. They might report Juliet and try to remove Helena from her...she couldn't let that happen.

"I think I should take you home." Dean said suddenly, making her eyes snap up and widen.

"N-no! That's okay...I mean, this isn't your problem. I don't want to ruin your night. I'll just..." she trailed off, frowning.

"No, it _is_ my problem," Dean said seriously, looking down at her. "I'm involved now. Its my responsibility to make sure you're safe. Besides, this party blows. My friend insisted I check it out and he isn't even here. Trust me, you ain't interrupting my good time. I ain't even having one. Besides if we don't go, Lisa may come back. I might not be able to get rid of her this time."

Helena didn't know what to say. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, but words failed her. All she wanted to do was cry. There was a dull ache of betrayal in her chest, and it was hurting. How could her sister do this? Didn't she care about anything anymore?

"If you trust me, I have to insist." he said seriously, looking at her with sad eyes.

"I..." she trailed off, looking at him. Getting in the car with him was probably a lot safer than staying here, what? All night? "I'll go with you...but I live, like twenty miles from here and I don't have any money to give you for gas-"

"Eh," he smiled waving his hand dismissively. "Don't concern yourself with that."

Helena smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Thank you, so much."

"Don't even worry about it," he said, pulling keys out of his pocket and twirling the keys around his fingers. "Well, lets hit it!" he exclaimed walking out the door with Helena following sheepishly behind him, her heart pumping frantically.

They walked across the lawn and road, avoiding the people scattered everywhere.

"Right over here's my baby." he called over his shoulder, laughing.

Helena raised her eyebrows as they approached a sleek, black, classic car.

"1967 Chevy Impala" he informed her, raising his eyebrows and patting the hood as he walked around to the passenger side, unlocking the door for her.

"Isn't she a beaut?"

Helena chuckled as he opened the door for her.

"Yeah, this is a nice car." she smiled, and he jutted his bottom lip out.

"Just _nice_? Now, come on. You're gonna to hurt her feelings..." he joked, making her laugh as she climbed into the passenger seat. He patted the hood, closing the door behind her. She tucked her hair again as she watched him stride in front of the car, his lips puckered, looking like he was whistling.

He climbed into the drivers seat, give her a crooked smile before starting the engine, making her jump lightly at how loud it was.

"Ah, listen to that purr." he said, putting it into gear and peeling out onto the road.

Despite everything, Helena couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She could see now that he probably wasn't joking when he said he was good with ladies...she could see it. After all, he was very charming and handsome. It made sense. She was sure that were she a little older, he'd probably make a pass at her, and she just might fall for it. She didn't consider herself some idiot, either.

He stretched and turned on the radio.

"Don't mind some music, do ya?" he asked, smiling over at her as she twisted her hands in her lap.

"Oh no, not at all." she answered, smiling as classic rock flowed from the speakers.

"Old Metallica?" she asked, smiling over at him.

He looked momentarily shocked, glancing over at her.

"Hell yeah! No offense, but its surprising to see someone your age that can appreciate the classics." he smirked.

She chuckled. "Well, I grew up listening to this type of music. So, I'll always like it..."

It was true. Her dad absolutely loved classic rock. That was about all he listened to. Helena liked it, and a big part of it was the nostalgic feeling it brought to her.

She sighed as, 'Nothing Else Matters' flowed through the speakers. One of their best songs, in her opinion.

"So, do you go to college?" she asked, trying to be polite and make conversation.

Dean laughed and she watched his lips spread, revealing pearly white teeth.

"College, me?" he chuckled, shaking his head. "Not hardly. You're looking at a high school drop out that works as a mechanic."

Helena raised her eyebrows. She wanted to say that she was surprised, but honestly, she wasn't. He seemed the type. But, what surprised her was the lack of regret in his voice. More than just a few times, people that had dropped out and had talked about it...well, they always had this deep regret in their voice. You could always tell they'd wished they'd done something different. But no, not him. She assumed he was in his late twenties, and she could tell he didn't regret not finishing high school for a minute.

"Me and college, don't mix," he smirked, pulling a pack of Marlboro's from his jacket pocket. "Do you mind if I smoke? I'd offer you one, but you ain't old enough...not that it stopped me. For your sake, I'm just gonna be a hypocrite."

Helena wished he wouldn't, but it was his car and he was giving her a ride...he could smoke if he wanted too. Besides, Juliet smoked and she was use to it.

"Go ahead," she said, gesturing her hand as he lit one up, taking a long drag and cracking his window. "I don't smoke anyway."

"Good girl," he clicked his tongue. "What about you? I'm assuming you're in high school, right? Damn, that feels like an eternity ago for me."

"Yeah, senior," she smiled, seeing an opportunity to find out how old he was. "How long ago was it really?" she laughed.

"Pfft...over ten years." he winked, and her eyes widened. Then that meant he was about...

"Yeah, twenty-nine," he whistled, taking another drag. "I'm an old man."

Helena was surprised. There was a boyish quality about his face...She'd thought he was about twenty-five or so. Yeah, there was no way he'd ever be attracted to her. She had eyes, though. Of _course_ she found him attractive. She wasn't blind. But she wasn't stupid enough to ever think he'd ever think that way about her.

"Sammy is twenty-four. I'm the big bro," he chuckled. "Feels like I'm still raising that kid."

"Yeah, Juliet is twenty-three..." she responded, frowning as she was reminded of her sister.

"Hey now," he said, obviously noticing her frown. "I don't really know her or what's going on...but, I'm sure your sister will be sorry. She didn't seem like a bad person when I met her. I'm sure it was just a mistake she'll regret. Try not to take it to heart. I'm an older sibling too. I've hurt Sammy before, and it about killed me. Don't get me wrong, I ain't making excuses for her. I'm just saying, I'm sure she loves ya."

'I'm the older sibling.' Helena thought dejectedly to herself. He had no idea. But, she didn't know if she felt comfortable enough to confide in him in that way.

"Yeah...thank you." she smiled.

"Hey, do you know who this is?" he asked, looking over at her expectantly at the new song on the radio.

"Creedence Clearwater Revival," Helena smirked at his nod of approval. "Bad Moon Rising."

"Very good..." he nodded to himself. "There is hope for the new generation after all."

Helena laughed, shaking her head.

"Hey, you hungry?" he asked, eying a drive-in burger joint coming up.

"Uh..." Helena hesitated. Of course, her sister had never taken her to dinner...so yes, she was hungry. She just didn't have any money. "I-I'm okay."

He looked at her skeptically. "Hey, if you're hungry, you better tell me. I'm gonna eat either way...so make me feel less fat and eat with me?"

Helena looked down at her lap, feeling guilty. Why was he so nice to her? She had a nagging feeling that he was doing all of this out of pity. The thought irritated her slightly. After all, she didn't want anyone's pity. But, he was being _so_ nice...there was no way she could be irritated, even if it was out of pity.

"If you insist," she said softly. "I don't have money though..." she repeated, in case he forgot and wanted her to pay for her own.

"Even if you did, I'd pay anyway," he shrugged, pulling up to a space. "Have you ever had their bacon burgers?" he asked, turning towards her, with his eyes wide and slightly childlike. "They are seriously orgas...er, awesome."

Helena blinked. Did he almost say _orgasmic_? There was an awkward silence for moments, but Helena broke it when she burst into laughter. Even he looked slightly embarrassed.

She clutched her sides, laughing, then she wiped her eyes.

"Urgh, shit..." he murmured, chuckling beside her. Even so, she could feel that he was embarrassed, even if he wasn't really showing it.

Helena finally stopped, but was still giggling lightly every few seconds.

"No, I haven't had their orgasmic bacon cheeseburgers." she answered finally, smirking at his stunned expression.

"Well...I mean," he stumbled lightly, scratching the back of his head. "They're just...really good. I mean, I'd...recommend that." he finished quickly.

"I'll have whatever you're having," she smiled, shaking her head. "I'm not a very picky eater."

"Now, that's what I like to hear." he said, pointing at her in approval as he reached out and pushed the order button.

He ordered two bacon cheeseburgers, two fries, a large coke and a large strawberry milkshake.

She looked at him, tilting her head slightly. Was the coke for her or the milkshake? He didn't even ask. What if she didn't like strawberry? What if she didn't like milkshakes at all?

"Milkshakes for you." he smirked, pulling a wallet out and pulling some bills out. Helena's eyes widened as she saw his wallet was _jammed _with bills.

"But...how did you know I like strawberry?" she asked, confused.

"I dunno," he shrugged, smiling. "Seems like you would."

"What if I don't even like milkshakes?" she pressed, raising her eyebrow.

"Then I'd say you're a weirdo," he laughed. "And then whatever, I'd drink it."

Helena looked at him, somewhat stunned. He was the one that was strange.

"Do you like milkshakes?" he asked, looking at her.

"Well, yeah-"

"And what's your favorite?"

"...Strawberry." she muttered, pursing her lips and admitting defeat.

"See? I'm a sugar food genius."

"And you believe that's something brag worthy?" she raised her eyebrows, joking with him.

"Of course it is!" he smirked. "I could marry some pie."

Helena chuckled, shaking her head. It was alarming how comfortable she was around him. She supposed he was just one of those people that could get along with anyone...except, perhaps, when he was angry. Like how he'd punched that guy without a second thought. But then again, the other was the one to throw one first. He was just defending himself, so it was perfectly justified to her.

Her thoughts were interrupted as their food arrived.

"So, what's twenty-nine year old mechanic that hates school doing at a frat party?" Helena asked as she took a sip of her strawberry milkshake.

"Well," he said, taking a big bite out of his burger. "There's a guy that goes to college that works the register at the shop part time. We're friends. He mentioned the party to me and that there would be lots of..." he trailed off, looking at her. "Uh, fun...I was free tonight so I decided to check it out. But, asshole wasn't even there. Probably ran off with a bunch of chicks. Frickin' hippie."

Helena knew perfectly well what he meant to say instead of 'fun'.

"So...you go to random parties and pick up girls?" she asked, eating a french fry.

"Well, you say anything with that tone and it'll sound bad," he responded, talking with his mouth full. "But nah, not often. I just got bored and said screw it."

"I see," she said nodding. "Also, you don't have to censor your words around me. I'll know what you're saying anyway...I'm seventeen, not seven. I'm plenty mature."

"Yeah," he grinned, chewing and looking down at his burger. "I can't help it, ya know. You just look so..." he trailed off, his eyes flicking over at her and making her pause from taking a bite of her burger.

"I look so what?" she asked. 'Dorky' she thought...he's gonna say dorky.

"Innocent," he finished, shrugging his shoulders. "When I walked in and saw that guy harassing you...well, you just looked so helpless. It left me seeing red. I can't stand assholes like that."

Helena flushed. Yeah, he saw her as some defenseless little girl he needed to protect. The thought saddened her quite a bit.

"I mean, your clothes scream innocence." he continued, motioning his finger over her outfit.

"Oh, since I don't dress like a two dollar whore, that makes me virgin Mary?" she snipped, a little more aggressively than she intended. But God, she was starting to get offended.

"Hey hey, I didn't say that," he said, throwing his burger up in defense. "Its a good thing. Its nice to see some class in girls nowadays...Wow, I can't believe I just went against skanky clothing." he muttered to himself, shaking his head.

Helena stayed quiet and observed him as she chewed her burger. She could see his type...a chick like the one at the party with two tons of makeup or something. Helena, herself, was blonde naturally and it was pale...but not that super light blonde of a lot of girls that dunked their heads in bleach. Hell, she didn't even wear makeup. So, she was a little plain. That was okay, wasn't it?

"I'm kind of plain I guess," she admitted, shrugging lightly. "I don't color my hair and I don't even wear makeup. Juliet was always the one that did stuff like that."

"How come you don't?" he asked, looking over at her again.

"I just...I don't know," she flushed, looking away. "I guess I felt like I didn't need to. But I guess I'm wrong."

"No, you're not wrong," he instantly responded, his mouth full of food again. "Not to come off as a creepy old guy, but you're a very beautiful girl. You don't need makeup caked on your face to be pretty. Why paint the peacock? It's been my experience that most girls that don't need the makeup are the ones that wear the most...and the ones that need it the most, don't know what it is. Nice to see a change."

Helena swallowed heavily. He thought she was pretty? Even though he'd said it in a completely non-flirty way, her heart fluttered slightly.

"You got a boyfriend?" he asked, smiling wolfishly at her.

"Um, no..." she flushed. She'd had a total of one boyfriend in her life. She was quiet, and people ignored her for the most part. She was okay with that, being a little socially awkward and just a person that kept to herself and close friends.

"Hmm, weird," he mused, pulling the corners of his mouth down and raised his eyebrows. "Stay away from guys like me."

Helena choked on her burger a little. "What?"

He laughed. "Stay away from younger versions of me. Ya know...leather and jeans type dudes. Especially if they have a motorcycle."

"Why?"

He clicked his tongue and shoved the last of his burger in his mouth.

"Let's just say, when I was your age, I'd get in the pants of anything that walked," he chuckled, scratching his head. "Broke a lot of hearts in my day...I was a jerk, more or less."

"And you're not a jerk now?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Nah, not really," he answered, shaking his head. "Women that I'm with at least know what I'm about. I'm honest, and if they still want to get with me, they know what they're getting into at least. If they get hurt, that's on them. I'm not the relationship type."

"How come?" she asked, interested. Hopefully, he wouldn't think she was being nosey. But, from the look on his face, he looked eager for a listener of his story.

"Dunno," he responded. "Its just...never worked for me. Every woman I'm with tries to change me, and that shit don't fly with me. Can't blame em' though. They want a stable guy to get married and have children with...they try to turn me into that. If I change, it isn't gonna be because some broad is pressuring me to...no offense." he smirked.

"I see..." she trailed off. Well, clearly...he was sort of a player. He had no intention of settling down with anyone, and his relationships never worked because of that...and they never would, not as long as he felt that way. He was right.

"What's your story? Why no boyfriend?"

"I...don't think anyone likes me really," she shrugged, kind of embarrassed. "Well, I think one of my best friends, Xander, might like me but..." she bit her lip, sighing. "I just don't feel that way about him though."

"Ah, the classic guy in love with his friend," Dean chuckled. "Poor bastard."

Helena frowned. Well, he didn't have to make her feel guilty about it. She already felt bad enough that she'd never see him as anything other than a brother.

Suddenly, Madonna's 'Like a Prayer.' started playing on the radio.

Dean groaned, reaching to change it.

"Hey, this is a good song!" Helena exclaimed, not wanting him to change it.

He looked at her in disbelief. "You almost had me convinced you were kinda cool." he shook his head, but pulled his hand away.

"You gotta admit, its catchy." she smiled at him.

"I ain't gotta admit nothing," he said, his mouth full of fries. "I'd rather lose a limb than admit I liked Madonna, even if I did."

"Mhmm, right." she smirked as he glared at her out of the corner of his eye. It might have been intimidating, had there not been amusement there.

"So, I'm not cool?" she asked, jutting her bottom lip out mockingly and making him laugh.

"Damn, I guess you're pretty cool," he said, reaching over to her and causing her eyes to widen for moments in shock. He simply just rubbed his hand of the top of her head, messing up her hair. "Ya know, for a squirt."

"I'm like, five-five." she frowned, using her hands to pat her hair down, ignoring the chill that went through her body at his touch.

"I'm six-two. So, that still makes you a squirt."

Her eyes narrowed and she scrunched her lips and nose together, glaring at him. He stared at her for moments, before bursting out laughing.

"You're funny too, you know that?" he asked, laughing. "You try to be angry, but you're about as intimidating as a newborn kitten trying to hiss."

"I'm not trying to be intimidating!" she said defensively.

"Yeah, cause you know you aren't." he laughed, reaching up and turning the car on again with a roar.

Helena fell quiet and glared out the window, trying not to smile.

"If you don't mind me asking...Where are your parents?" he asked after a few minutes. Helena froze. Of course, he'd wonder why she didn't call her parents when her sister did that.

"Well, um..." she shifted. "M-my dad died when I was eight in a car accident..."

"I'm sorry." he said lowly, not looking at her with a frown.

"A-and my mom..." her breath caught in her throat. She didn't like saying it. Every time she did, it was like it made it more real. "She...had a brain tumor about a year ago. They did the surgery, and it was a success. They said she'd be fine...my sister got home two months later and found her. It was a blood clot. Complication from the surgery. I was at school when all this happened."

He was quiet for moments, and she felt her eyes sting lightly.

"I'm very sorry about your mom..." he said softly. "So, its just you and your sister?"

"Yeah..." Helena smiled. "Just me and her...she didn't take moms death well and I, well, I'm trying to be sympathetic."

"She should take better care of you," he said suddenly, frowning. "Doesn't she know that she wasn't the only one it hurt?"

"I can take care of myself," Helena said. He had no idea..."I've been doing it for a while now. Juliets never home. All she does is give me some money from moms insurance and then runs off. I do everything. I go to school, cook, clean, pay the bills...all of it. I do it."

Dean shifted in his seat, clearing his throat. "Damn, thought I had it bad," he murmured. "You know, that's not fair to you at all..."

"It may have escaped your notice at some point, but life isn't fair." Helena said, giving him a small smile. "You need to make a right here."

"Nah, I've noticed," he said, returning her small smile. "I'll be damned. You live just a few blocks from me. I work at Singer's auto repair."

"Do you really?" Helena asked, surprised. She'd never been in there, but she passed it everyday on her way to school.

"Yeah," he chuckled, nodding his head. "Small world. Is it the building right there?" he asked, pointing to the brick apartment complex up ahead.

"Yeah, that's it." Helena sighed, looking up at the window and seeing no lights on. That meant Juliet wasn't home yet and she didn't see her car. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen it when she left either.

"I'll walk you up." Dean said, and before she could protest, he'd already exited the car, slamming the heavy door closed.

Helena grabbed her handle and started to push open the door, only to have him rip it open for her. She flushed lightly as muttered her thanks.

"No prob." he grinned cheekily, walking behind her and whistling a tune as she quickly made her way into the building and towards the stairs.

"Wha-wait!" Dean called behind her, making her spin around and look in shock.

"What is it?" she asked, looking around for what had caused his alarm.

"We aren't taking the elevator?" he asked, looking at the stairs.

"Urm, its out of order and besides, I don't like them." Helena shrugged and turned back around, walking up the stairs.

She heard him coming up the stairs behind her, grumbling.

"Urgh. You forget, I'm old." he muttered, dragging up the stairs.

"You aren't old." Helena laughed, rolling her eyes as she bounded up the last flight of stairs.

She walked up to the door and quickly pulled the key out of her bra before he could see. She slipped it in the lock and opened the door. Stepping inside, she turned to face him. She smiled seeing his hands shoved in his pockets again, a wolfish smile of his face.

"Well...thank you," she gave him a warm smile. "You know, for everything. The ride, the food...saving me from a drunken pervert." she chuckled.

"No need to thank me," he smiled, then his eyes looked behind her in the dark apartment. "Uh, do you know when your sister is coming back?"

"No idea," she sighed. "She's been gone for days before...Had to get my friend to take me to school or miss it if they couldn't."

He sighed, shaking his head in a disappointed way. "Let me in." he said, standing up straighter.

Helena blinked, but stood aside nonetheless. Her brain was yelling at her. It had been dangerous enough to ride with him alone, but now she just let him in her apartment when they were alone?

He walked by her as she stumbled back, and her face flushed as she caught of whiff of him. He didn't smell anything like she thought he would...he smelt like a hint of tobacco, coffee, and...a spicy scent. Almost like warm sandalwood. It was odd, but she found the spicy scent quite pleasant as she inhaled again, a small smile gracing her face. For some reason, she thought he'd smell like the oil filter of a car. She wasn't sure why she didn't notice before.

"Uh, where's your phone?" he asked, turning around in the living room to look at her.

"Um...we don't have a house phone," she mumbled, finally closing the door. "We have a cell phone but...Juliet has it."

"Un-fucking-believeable," he said, shaking his head and putting his hands on his hips. "Look, I'll come by Monday morning before work. If your sister isn't here, I'll give you a ride to school, okay?"

Helena was shocked. He was offering to take her to school now? Why was he doing all this?

"...Why are you doing this for me?" she asked quietly, tilting her head down and hoping she didn't sound ungrateful. She was, but she was curious. Did he expect something in return? People usually weren't this kind if they couldn't get anything out of it. Well, at least she could rule out him wanting to get in her pants.

He let his hands fall from his hips and sighed.

"Honestly, I'm not too sure," he said, looking seriously off to the side. "I suppose its just...we have a lot in common and we're connected in a way. You lost your dad when you were eight and I lost my mom when I was seven. Sammy use to date your sister, and now that same sister is making life really hard for you. I practically raised Sammy myself and I suppose when I look at you, I see him in a way and I just want to help..."

Helena sighed. He saw her as a little sister then? A girl version of her brother? And she hadn't known about his mom...she knew how that felt, and felt sympathy wash through her.

"I'm really sorry about your mom..." she trailed off, giving him a sad look.

"It's alright..." he murmured, looking away with a blank expression. "It was a long time ago."

They fell into silence for a while, while he stared at the wall in thought and she kept her eyes on him, watching for a change of expression.

"None of its your fault. You don't have to feel guilty if you don't want to help me anymore," she explained after the pause, crossing her arms over her chest. "You aren't responsible for me. I've been alright for months and I only have a month of school left. I don't want to interrupt your life...I'm not selfish in that way."

"See? You're a good girl. A nice person," he frowned, looking back at her. "I really don't mind. Your school isn't far from here. Giving your a few rides if I need to ain't exactly something huge. You're making it sound like I'm giving you an inheritance out of pity. It isn't like that. Besides, we get along pretty well, don't we squirt?" his frown turned into a smirk. "I had a pretty good time talking to ya tonight. Don't see why it has to be the last. Don't see why we can't be friends, right? And friends help each other out."

Helena's heart fluttered. Was all of that true? Was it that he just wanted to help her, and also...liked her company? But, what could he possibly enjoy about hanging around her? She wasn't 'cool' like he was...

"Y-yeah, we can be friends," she mumbled, flushing. "I'm just surprised you'd wanna be friends with me is all..."

"Why's that surprising?" he asked, smiling and spinning on his heel, walking towards her couch and flopping down. Her eyes widened as he clearly made himself at home, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head and propping his feet on her _clean_ coffee table, making her eye twitch.

"..."

"Must you put your feet there?" Helena asked after a moments pause. She'd literally just cleaned that yesterday.

He looked up at her, grinning mischievously. "Oh, I see. Well, I'm sorry Princess. I didn't meant to ruffle your feathers." he chuckled, letting his boots drop to the floor.

"By all means, make yourself at home," she snorted. "If my sister comes home and sees you on the couch with me, drunk or not, she's probably gonna lose her mind."

He snorted back at her. "Let her get mad. If she'd done what she was supposed to, I wouldn't be here in the first place. Its her fault. Let her get mad at me, I really couldn't care less."

"She'll get mad at me," she said, sighing. "She'd yell...and accuse me of stuff."

Dean raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Are you trying to kick _me_ out, Princess?"

"N-no! I'm not trying to kick you out!" she stuttered, embarrassed. Honestly, she didn't really want him to go at all...but on the off chance her sister walked in, well, it wouldn't be good. Even though her sister brought guys in all the time, Helena knew she wasn't allowed to have boys over. Except Xander maybe. Besides, he was not a boy. He was a man. A rugged man too.

"Alright, alright," he chuckled, pulling himself off the couch. "I'll get out of your hair. You gonna be alright?"

"Yes me, a seventeen year old will be fine in my locked apartment." she chuckled, wrapping her arms around herself shyly. His concern was a little annoying, but at the same time, flattering.

"You got a pen and paper?" he asked, looking around.

"Erm, y-yeah..." she said, running over to the coffee table and picking up her notebook and pen, handing it to him.

"Thanks," he smiled, opening it. "Ugh. Math...I don't wanna look at this." he groaned, flipping to a blank page and making her laugh.

He pulled the cap off with his teeth, and wrote quickly with his left hand.

"I'm gonna leave you my number," he said, slurring over the pen cap in his mouth. "If something happens, don't hesitate to call me. Day or night. Just give me a ring, alright?"

"O-okay..." she trailed off, feeling slightly unnecessarily guilty. She knew it wasn't for the reasons she was hoping, but still...cute _guy_ was giving _her _his number. She let a small part of her giggle on the inside.

He handed her the notebook and pen, which she took with shaky hands, smiling probably way too giddily.

"Well, I'll see you at...seven-thirty Monday morning? Does that sound good?" he grinned.

"Y-yeah, I'll be here..." she smiled, her heart fluttering.

"Alright then," he said, walking up to her again and ruffling her hair, making her heart pound against her ribcage. "I'll see ya Monday Princess. Be good."

She rolled her eyes at him, making him laugh lightly as she watched him stride out the door, winking at her before closing it behind him.

Helena instantly ripped open the notebook, finding the page he wrote on. She bit her lip and smiled as she observed his clumsy scrawl.

_Dean_

_546-6928 OR 546-7820_

She smiled to herself, walking over to the couch and falling down, sighing to herself and groaning. As she looked at his number, she felt her heart flutter, and she realized...she was in some serious trouble.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

Helena groaned, throwing a third outfit on the bed. She reached in her closet and picked out a white tank top that had a picture of a panda bear on it.

"Urgh, why do all my shirts have to have stupid things on them!" she yelled out. "Why can't I just dress like an adult?!"

Finally giving up, she huffed and threw the panda top over her head. It was no use anyway, she was almost out of time. She threw on some black jeans and converse, looking at herself in the mirror with disdain.

"I look like I just rolled out of the garbage." she sighed, pulling her top down some more to cover the strip on skin on her stomach.

She quickly brushed her hair and sprayed some body spray, looking at the clock and seeing that it was 7:30 already. Of course, her sister didn't come back...which infuriated her, but at the same time, at least one good thing came out of it. She'll get to see Dean again and she was excited about it, even though it was making her a nervous wreck.

Not too long later, there was a loud knock at the door.

"C-coming!" she yelled, rushing from the room, but she lost her footing in her nerves and rammed her knee into the door frame.

"SHIT!" she cried out, tears welling in her eyes as her knee throbbed, feeling like she'd literally crushed her kneecap into pieces.

"Helena?!" she heard Dean call from outside the door, followed by loud knocking.

"C-coming!" she repeated, wincing as she limped towards the door. Great, as if she didn't look stupid enough.

She walked up to the door, holding her knee, and opened it.

Dean was standing there, with an alarmed and worried look on his face.

"I heard you yell. What happened?" he asked, walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

"I just hit my knee." she said, attempting to straighten her leg, but only succeeded in letting out a painful gasp, bending back down and clutching her knee again.

Dean shook his head at her and walked towards her. He wrapped one arm around her back and the other behind her knees, lifting her swiftly from the ground. She froze in absolute shock, too stunned to even move. A part of her felt thrilled, while the rest of her was mostly baffled.

"Don't tell me you broke your kneecap," he said, looking down at her wide-eyed expression and shaking his head as he carried her towards the couch. "If its broken, walking on it will only make it worse," he explained, clearly seeing her dumbfounded expression. "I know this from experience." he informed her.

Helena gaped like a fish, words failing her as her body tensed. She was pressed against him..._pressed _against him. Her heart hammered away and a blush rose on her chest and cheeks. She could feel his warmth sinking into her. He'd picked her up like she'd weighed absolutely nothing, and chill bumps rose on her as the cool leather from his jacket rubbed against the skin of her arms. He smelt freshly clean, obviously having showered that morning. Unlike Friday, she didn't see a shadow of facial hair. He'd obviously shaved as well, and she could smell the light musk of his aftershave.

She remained rigid as he gently lay her on the couch and she felt slightly empty at the loss of touch. He rose up quickly, sitting down at her feet and grabbing her ankle in a firm grip with furrowed eyebrows.

"W-what are you doing?" she squeaked, cringing at how high-pitched her voice sounded.

"I'm gonna make sure your clumsy ass didn't shatter your kneecap." he said, not looking up at her as he just ripped up her pants leg, causing her to jump in shock. He was being a little harsh, and she would have taken offense, but it was only because he was worried. She saw his worry etched into the corners of his mouth. She had a feeling if her kneecap was busted, he'd scold her like a child.

She sucked in a sharp breath of air as she felt his warm hand wrap around her bare calf, making her leg tremble slightly against her will. She prayed he didn't notice as her breathing hitched. Never in her life had she been happier about deciding to shave during her morning shower...if she hadn't, she was sure she'd drop dead right then and there of embarrassment; even though it was likely he wouldn't even have cared. His hand lightly moved up her calf as he turned her leg slightly, looking at her knee, where bruises were already starting to surface on her pale skin. She noticed that his hands felt somewhat rough. Clearly, he had a lot of callouses from his job.

"Well, it doesn't look shattered," he observed, his eyebrows pulled down. "But it looks like you busted the absolute fuck out of it."

He raised his other hand, gently poking his finger against her knee. She let out a painful whine, trying to rip her leg from his grip as she glared at him.

He looked up at her through his lashes as she gripped the back of the couch, still glaring. He chuckled, seeing her expression.

"You'll live Princess," he smirked, letting her leg go and ripping her pants leg back down. "We'll ice it for about fifteen minutes, then go. You'll be sore for a week or two, but it'll be fine."

"Thank you, Doctor Dean." Helena huffed, smiling as she shakily pulled herself in a sitting position, trying to forget the feel of his large hand on her leg.

He smirked at her and stood, walking into her kitchen where she heard him open the freezer and digging ice out.

"Any other injuries from being by yourself for two whole days?" he yelled for the kitchen, amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, I fell out the window yesterday," she called back. "Luckily I landed on an old lady. She blocked my fall, so I'm perfectly fine and thats what matters."

She heard his barking laughter from the kitchen, and moments later, he walked back in with an ice pack he'd made with a dish cloth.

Helena frowned. "You used a decorative dish cloth?"

"What now?" he asked, looking confused as he sat at the end of the couch, placing the ice pack against her knee.

"A decorative dish cloth," she repeated. "They aren't meant for use."

"...Its a fucking dish cloth," he said, laughing lowly. "Of course its meant for use if its a dish cloth."

"Yeah, but, you just use them to decorate..."

"That's dumb...hang a damn picture on wall if you want to decorate. Don't use some fancy rag." he rolled his eyes and muttered what sounded an awful lot like, 'women' under his breath.

Helena didn't reply, but instead watched his right hand press the ice bag on her knee. He was wearing a silver band on his ring finger, and she panicked internally for moments before reminding herself that wedding bands we worn on your left hand, not right.

He looked just as handsome today, if not more so. He was wearing a red plaid shirt under his leather jacket, and the top two buttons were undone. He must have felt her staring, because his green eyes snapped to look at her. She instantly looked down, picking at her shirt and hoping she didn't seem obvious.

"So, what did you do this weekend?" he asked after a pause.

"A whole lot of nothing. I read a lot. Cleaned...that's about it," she sighed, looking up at him. "What did you do?"

He gave her a cheerful smile and she raised her eyebrows in question.

"Remember that Lisa girl?" he asked, and she nodded, dreading his answer. "Well, I decided to give the annoying woman a second go."

"You mean chance?" she pressed, still frowning.

"...No, I meant go." he said, wiggling his eyebrows and laughing when her expression went into shock.

"That's gross," she said, rolling her eyes. "I hope you didn't catch anything."

"What do you mean?" he asked, smiling as amusement danced in his eyes.

"Well..." she shifted, looking away for moments. "She just looked like shes...been around a few times is all. I dunno, I could be wrong."

"She looks like a slut, you mean? You might as well just say it."

Helena blinked. Staring at him in surprise, but he kept smiling at her pleasantly.

"If the shoe fits..." she trailed off, shrugging and hoping she didn't make him angry. A part of her wondered why she even said that, after all, she wasn't the type of girl that ran around labeling other girls she didn't even know 'sluts'. But, knowing that Dean had done God knows what with her over the weekend...she felt unjust jealously course through her veins.

"Yeah, she is a slut," he laughed, surprising her. "But, lucky for her, I happen to like sluts."

"..."

"You're a little bit of a whore, aren't you?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

Dean put on a show of looking scandalized. "I resent that remark Princess."

"Why do you call me Princess?" He'd called her that multiple times now, and it seemed like it was sticking.

"Well, if the shoe fits..." he grinned crookedly, repeating her words.

He looked down at her knee as she glared at him, and lifted the ice pack.

"You should be good to go now," he remarked, throwing the ice pack on the coffee table. Helena stared at it. That was going to melt and there was going to be water everywhere. She sighed and shook her head.

"I never wanna see your place. Its gotta be a pig stye." she commented, standing up with a small wince and grabbing the ice pack, limping towards the kitchen.

"My place is friggin' awesome," he said from behind her. She looked and saw him leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. Her throat felt dry. "No influence by chicks whatsoever. Its totally a man-cave. Its awesome."

"You live alone?" she asked, dumping the ice in the sink and keeping her back towards him, taking a deep breath. Being around him, and especially looking at him made her exhausted for some reason.

"Yup," he said brightly, reaching in the bowl of almonds and popping one in his mouth. "Wouldn't have it any other way. My brother stays occasionally. Some friends here and there...but for the most part, its just me."

"Don't forget your one night stands." Helena laughed bitterly, shaking her head.

"Ah, true," he smirked, popping another almond in. "But they don't stay...Gone by morning usually."

"How can you sleep with someone and just never see them again?" she asked, turning to look at him with a small frown. She'd never understood it. How could you just...give yourself to someone like that? Trust them with your body, someone you didn't even know. Someone you'd never see again. It was of great personal risk, and it didn't seem worth it.

"I dunno...jus' do." he shrugged.

Helena scoffed. "Well, I wouldn't just give myself to anybody."

"And that's why you're a Princess," he laughed, making her scowl at him. "I don't give myself to just anybody either. I mean, shit, I got requirements."

"Yeah, I noticed. And one of them is looking cheap." she said, not thinking and freezing slightly.

He raised one eyebrow at her, and she fidgeted in her place, wondering if she should apologize.

"Well, look at you," he commented, raising his eyebrow higher. "Barely known me a day and already got me figured out."

"Do they know?" she asked, turning back around and making a show of wetting the cloth like she was washing it.

"Does who know what?" he asked, and she could hear the confusion in his voice.

"...That you're a good man?" she asked, her voice low and slightly timid. "The women you're with? Does they see this side of you, or just the womanizer side?"

"..."

He was quiet for more than a pause, and she began to worry she'd offended him. As the silence drug on, she opened her mouth to apologize when he spoke.

"I am not a good man, Helena." he answered quietly from behind her.

Quickly, she turned around to look at him, seeing a serious frown marring his handsome face.

"What do you mean?" she asked, tilting her head and observing him.

He let out a bark of bitter laughter. "I mean what I said. I'm not good. I never went to school, I smoke, I drink, I gamble...I've been with more women than even _I'd_ care to admit. There's more, but I don't want to talk about it."

"That just means you have an addictive personality and a high sex drive," Helena said lightly, hoping to lighten to the saddened look on his face. "That doesn't mean you aren't nice."

His eyes snapped up to look at her, and although his expression didn't change, she swore she saw a soft look sweep through his orbs.

"Yes, it does." he said lowly, casting his eyes to the side.

"Well, look how nice you've been to me," she pointed out, taking a step towards him and wringing her hands in front of her. "Not many people would have done what you've done. There's nothing about me that strikes into your addictive personality, either. I have nothing to offer you. Yet, you've treated me so well. Isn't that enough to prove you're a good man?"

"..."

He was quiet for a long time, and she waited in baited breath for him to speak.

"I need to get you to school now or you're gonna be late." he said suddenly, surprising her as he turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen, clearly ending their discussion.

Helena sighed, but didn't press the subject further. Clearly, he had shut down and was done talking about it. She grabbed her bag and hurried, following him out the door and through the building. She winced multiple times as she limped down the stairs, but to her amazement, he didn't even turn around to ask if she was okay.

She frowned as she followed him to his car, him not opening the door for her this time, a serious look on his face. Sighing, she opened her door and slid in, trying not to look at him as he got in a started the car. Perhaps she had made him angry? Maybe he was tired of her company and was irritated at having to do this for her?

"..."

As they continued to sit in silence, she found the will to finally speak.

"I'm sorry..." she murmured in a low voice, staring at her lap with a sad expression.

Next to her, he sighed. But she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"No sweetheart, no," he sighed guiltily again. "I'm not mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong. I was mad at myself, and I'm sorry if I came off as being angry with you. I doubt you could make me angry, you're too sweet." he chuckled, making her look up as he reached over and ruffled her hair again.

"Why were you mad at yourself?" she asked, giving him a confused frown.

"Nothing for you to worry about Princess." he said, pulling his hand back and giving her a small smile. To her disappointment, she saw her school coming into view. Damn.

"What time do I need to pick you up?" he asked, pulling in front of the school. There were students littered across the front, and she noticed some people looking over at her. She saw her best friend, Meg, staring at the car with squinted eyes.

"Um, three-fifteen," she said, unbuckling her seat belt and grabbing her bag. "That'll be enough time for me to get through the crowded hallways and get out front."

"Alright, I'll be here." he gave her his crooked smile as she nodded, her heart fluttering.

"Kay', um, see you then." she said quickly, before shakily jumping out of the car and looking at Meg. She saw her friends eyes widen when she saw it really was her, and she came bounding over to her as Helena shut the door and Dean pulled away.

"OMG, Hel!" she exclaimed, staring after Dean. "You got a boyfriend?!"

"Ugh, no," Helena said somewhat sadly, pulling her friend towards the school in case Dean noticed her friend staring after him. "He's just a friend."

"Damnnn, he's fine..." Meg whistled, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Trust me, I noticed." Helena grumbled.

"...Are you sure he's not your boyfriend?" Meg laughed, clutching her arm.

"Yes, I'm sure..." Helena sighed as they walked in the building. "I mean, I like him, but he's twenty-nine," Meg frowned at this. "And I'm positive he sees me as like, a kid sister or something."

"Well...he _is _kinda old Hel," Meg said, giving her a half smile. "I mean, he is really hot and all...but in the end, I don't think I'd want him. That's a little much. I mean, age doesn't matter...but I don't think that applies to people our age. It more applies to people when their age difference is like twenty and thirty...or thirty and forty. Nobody pays attention then. But seventeen and twenty-nine? Yeah, not sure that's a good idea."

Helena sighed. She already knew all of this.

"Look, I know all this," Helena said. "I mean, its just a crush. Do I ever expect him to like me? No. Do I ever except to get the chance to date him? Hell no. Even if he wasn't older, we talked a lot and I found out he's not the relationship type. So...its a double whammy."

"How'd you meet him anyway?" Meg asked, looking confused.

Helena sighed and went into the story, giving Meg every detail as they walked slowly to class. She told her about what her sister did, the party, him standing up for her, the ride, the food...him offering to bring her to school. Even that morning, when he had picked her up and examined her hurt knee. Meg's eyes widened when she got to that part.

"When's Juliet gonna stop being a selfish bitch?" Meg snapped, before saying anything else about Dean.

"I don't know..." she sighed. "I'm not too worried. She should stumble in soon, maybe today."

"Yeah, you're right," Meg frowned, giving her a worried glance. "Are you sure about this dude? I mean, he sounds like a nice guy but...I think he's being a little too nice. Twenty-nine or not, he may still be trying to get in your pants."

Helena snorted. "Yeah, right. Trust me, he's not. He's made it abundantly clear that he sees me as some kind of kid sister."

"...If you're sure," Meg sighed. "I trust you...Just don't screw him, okay?"

"Meg!" Helena said, laughing and smacking her arm playfully. "You've known me how long? I'm not going to sleep with him! So what, I have a crush. But thats all it is! That doesn't mean I'd ever sleep with him!"

"I mean, guys like that..." she trailed off, smiling. "Probably smooth as hell. He'd have your panties around your ankles before you even knew what hit you, if that's what he really wanted...so, maybe you are right." she laughed when Helena flushed at the panty reference.

"Okay, time for class. No more talk about my panties." Helena whispered as they walked into Math.

The day flew by for Helena, and she was thankful it was almost over as she walked into her last class of the day. She told herself that it wasn't because she wanted to see Dean again, but she knew he factored into it.

"Helena." her teacher called for her, stopping her before she could get to her desk.

"You have a phone call in the office." her teacher said, giving her a warm smile.

"Okay, thanks Mrs. Claxton." Helena said, grabbing her bag and walking right out and towards the office. Her mind wandered, and she began to wonder what it was. It was probably Juliet, calling to tell her that she as home and sorry. She'd messed up big this time, and she no doubt couldn't wait until Helena even got home to talk to her.

Sighing, she walked into the office.

The secretary looked up, and Helena smiled. "I have a call? I'm Helena."

Her eyes saddened slightly, making Helenas stomach drop.

"Yes, pick up the phone in the hallway right over there," she smiled. "You should have some privacy."

"...Okay."

She rushed to the phone, picking it up with shaky hands. "Hello? Juliet?"

"_Yes, is this Miss Devereux?" _

Helena's heart dropped in panic. "Yes, yes it is." she answered quickly.

"_This is the General Hospital calling. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your sister..." _

Helena was instantly hyperventilating at the words, clutching the wall for support.

"_She accidentally overdosed on prescription pills. She is still alive, but she is in a coma. At this point, we're not sure what her outcome will be. If you can come to the hospital, the doctor will give you more details." _

Helena felt some relief well inside her...she wasn't dead. Juliet wasn't dead. But that didn't stop the agony from poring into her body, causing her to shake as tears leaked from her eyes.

"Y-yes, I'll get t-there, t-thank you." she stuttered out, slamming the phone down before the person could even respond. She only knew one thing to do. Quickly, she pulled out her math notebook, flipping towards the page Dean had written on, quickly punching the first number in with her trembling hand.

It rang and rang...and rang.

"Shit!" Helena cursed under her breath, slamming the phone down and picking it up again before punching the other number in as she tried to control her ragged breathing as tears ran down her face.

"_Singer's Auto Repair." _

It was Dean.

"D-dean?" Helena choked out, making sure it was him first.

There was a pause.

"_Helena? Is that you? Is something wrong?" _

"M-my sister...s-she...s-she." Helena couldn't even get the words out, her voice was shaking so terribly.

"_Calm down baby. You need to calm down and tell me what happened." _she heard rustling in the background.

"O-overdosed on p-pills," she cried. "S-she's in a c-coma and I-I have to go to her...I-I'm so sorry. I...I d-didn't know who e-else to c-call." she managed to choke out, sobs racking her body.

"_Oh fuck...shit, I'm on my way. Meet me out front. In the mean time, calm down okay? You need to stay calm." _

She let out a little sigh of relief. He was coming. He was going to take her to her sister.

"I c-can't!" she exclaimed, clutching her stomach and bending over, feeling like she was going to collapse.

"_If you don't call down, you're going to faint baby. You want to see your sister don't you? You can't see her if you're unconscious. She's alive, just remember that, okay?" _

Helena took a trembling breath, nodding even though he couldn't see her.

"Okay..." she breathed quietly into the phone.

"_I'm on my way. I'll be there soon." _

The phone disconnected, and Helena held it for moments, before slowly hanging it up.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" the secretary asked as Helena walked from the hallway.

"My...sister," Helena said dryly. "She's in the hospital...I need to check out and go to her."

"Of course, darling." the secretary smiled, and Helena knew she already knew. "I'll check you out, go ahead and go."

"Thank you." Helena said, hurrying out the door, through the lobby and out the main doors. She walked down the stairs, crying quietly, not even feeling the pain in her knee anymore. Not even caring. Her thoughts were plagued. A huge part of her wondered if her sister had actually tried to kill herself...Helena knew she was really depressed, but did she really want to die? How could she do something like that? How could she put her through that...Helena was convinced that if Juliet died, she might as well too. If Juliet died, then all her family would be gone. She'd have no one. She had friends, but it wasn't the same.

A roaring engine came around the corner as she looked from the sidewalk, seeing Dean come around the corner before pulling to stop in front of the curb.

She ran up to the car and ripped the door open, sliding in quickly. She didn't look at Dean, but looked out the windshield, crying quietly to herself.

"Helena..."

She pursed her lips, turning her head to look at him with tears running from her eyes.

He had a miserable look on his face, looking like he wanted to comfort her, but didn't know how.

"Come here."

She blinked, looking at him and not knowing what he meant.

He held his arm up, and instantly she understood. She didn't even care about being shy, she needed comfort, and she'd take it wherever she could get it. Without saying anything, she instantly slid across the seat, tucking herself under his arm and wrapping her arms around his torso. She cried softly into his plaid shirt as he put the car in gear and pulled away, wrapping his arm around her shaking shoulders.

"Shh, its alright Princess." he soothed in a soft voice that she didn't even know he was capable of.

A small part of her wondered what the hell she was doing. Here she was, clinging to a man she'd met only a few days ago, crying into his shirt. Why did she think she could trust him so much? Was she really that lonely? To trust the first person that came along that showed her concern and kindness? And what about him? Maybe he was lonely too? He'd said he was doing this because he felt connected with her because of their siblings, but even so, she found it hard to believe that's all it was. She couldn't allow herself to get attached to him, because if he decided he didn't want to be friends anymore, she knew it would hurt her feelings. Even so, she knew the only reason she did trust him was because...well, he hadn't given her a reason not to. Not one. Even so, she didn't have time to contemplate these matters. They didn't matter at the moment. The only thing that mattered to her was her sister, and if she was going to be alright.

"I'm sure she'll be alright." he soothed again after a while when she didn't respond.

"You don't know that," she whispered against his shirt. His sandalwood smell slightly calming her. "Everyone I love dies. Why should this be any different..."

His hold tightened around her shoulders. "Don't say that."

"Why not? Its true. I'm a fucking curse."

He sighed sadly, and she shifted her hold on him, wrapping her hands firmly against his side instead of just clutching his shirt. She felt the muscles under her hand tense, and she started to let go before he relaxed again.

"You are not a curse," he said lowly. "Don't even say shit like that. Bad things happen to good people. Its just how things are. Nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing is your fault."

"...I think she tried to commit suicide," she confessed quietly, a sob emitting from her mouth after her words followed. "Apparently, I wasn't enough for her to want to stay alive."

"Your sister is depressed. It doesn't mean she doesn't love you. She's not thinking clearly...and shes on drugs. Drugs...you have no idea how much they effect your life. The decisions you make...she's not in her right mind Helena."

"What if she never wakes up?" she asked quietly. "How am I going to...I can't even think...I won't be able to take it."

"Don't think about that," he ordered firmly. "Save your pondering for when you talk with the doctor."

Helena nodded against his shirt. After that he kept quiet for the rest of the ride, except for the slight squeezing of her shoulders whenever she'd let out a small sob.

"We're here." he said lowly, and she instantly sat up, not looking at him as she scooted over, wiping her red eyes.

"I'm sorry for everything," she sighed. "We've known each other a few days and I'm already a burden on you."

"Don't say that," he said in a disapproving voice. "Do I look like the type of person that does stuff I don't want to do? If I didn't want to be here, trust me, I wouldn't be. Stop apologizing to me. There's no need for it. I'm here on my own free will."

Helena gave him a small smile, one she could barely muster before she climbed out of the car, limping lightly.

He walked beside her in silence, keeping a respectable distance. She walked really quickly. As fast as she could without be considered running, ignoring the pain in her leg. He didn't seem to have a problem, though, as his long legs easily kept up with her.

Walking inside, she instantly walked up to the desk.

"Hello, I'm Helena Devereux," she told the woman. "My sister was admitted today. Her name is Juliet Devereux."

"One moment," the woman said, typing on the computer and making Helena tap her foot nervously.

"She's in room 326 on the third floor," she informed her after a moment. "I'll need you to sign in. Who is this?" the woman asked, pointing to Dean.

"He's a family friend." Helena said quickly as she signed the paper.

"He'll have to sign in as well." the woman said, and Helena handed him the clipboard. He quickly signed his name and handed it back.

"I'll call a doctor, and he'll be in to explain your sisters condition as soon as possible." she said, giving them a smile.

"Yes, thank you." Helena began walking towards the elevator.

Dean pushed the button for her, and she watched him out of the corner of her eye. He was looking down the hallway with his hands in his pockets, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Are...are you alright?" she asked as the elevator came and they walked in.

He hit the three button before answering.

"Yeah..." he said uncomfortably. "I just...don't really like hospitals."

"Why?" she asked, feeling even more guilty for dragging him there.

"I'll tell you a story sometime." he said, giving her a cheesy grin.

Helena barely smiled and the elevator dinged. Quickly, she hurried out and began look at the door numbers. She all but ran down the hallway, finally seeing her sisters room. Instantly, she flung open the door, and she froze in horror.

There her sister lay...looking half dead. There were tubes running from her arms, a tube down her throat and monitors everywhere beeping along with her heart beat. Her chocolate brown hair looked dull and lifeless, her usually tan skin pale and gaunt. Her eyes were closed, hiding her hazel orbs and dark purplish circles were under her eyes. Her skin looked waxy and distorted, like it was being stretched too far over her cheekbones.

"Oh my God." Helena gasped, clasping her hand over her mouth.

"Shhh," Dean said from behind her, and she felt his hands on her shoulders. "Go talk to her."

Helena tried to make her feet move, but she just couldn't. Her sister...she already looked dead. She almost didn't even recognize who was laying there.

"But...shes..." Helena cried from behind her hand.

"I've always heard that people in a coma can hear you," he said quietly. "Maybe she can. Maybe it'll help her wake up. Just go talk to her Princess."

Helena sniffed and nodded weakly. She pulled away from his grip on his shoulders, approaching her sister. Weakly, she sat down on her bed next to her, gently taking her thin, pale hand in hers. Helena flinched and felt new tears slide down her face as she felt how cold her hand was.

"She's cold." she whispered, looking up to see Dean looking at her sister with a saddened look on his face. She reached down, pulling her blanket a little higher up.

"Hey sissy," Helena said softly. "Its me, Hel. Can you hear me?" she leaned down over her sister, gently putting her trembling fingers on her forehead and moving her limp hair from her face. She kept her hand there, lightly stroking her cold skin.

"I came as quick as I could," she continued, seeing no reaction, not even a twitch.

"..."

"...God, what have you done?" she cried, leaning down and laying her head on her chest. "You have to wake up. Please don't leave me alone...I need you. I love you. Please, just d-don't..."

She couldn't talk anymore. She felt Dean walk behind her, and she thought about asking him to leave. She didn't really want to be seen like this, but at the moment, she couldn't be bothered to even care. He was leaving her be, letting her cry on her sister and tell her that she loved her.

After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door, and Helena sat up, wiping her eyes.

The doctor walked in, giving them a smile. "Hello, I'm doctor Morgan and I'm the attending Physician."

He shook Dean's hand first. "Family friend. I'm Dean."

The doctor smiled and turned towards Helena, holding out his hand which she shakily took.

"I'm Helena. Her sister."

"Ah yes, well I can explain the condition and answer any questions you may have. I also have a couple of questions myself."

"Is she going to live?" Helena asked instantly, and the doctor sighed, looking at her pityingly.

"We aren't sure," he answered firmly and honestly. "Her condition is very severe at the moment. If she improves over the next twenty-four hours, the chances of her waking increases. It all has to do with time."

Helena nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Dean at her side, giving her an encouraging smile.

"Your sister has overdosed on Morphine," the doctor continued. "Does she have a history of addiction to narcotics?"

Helena shook her head. "No, not that I'm aware of anyway."

"Alright, what about any other substances?" the doctor questioned, marking something on a clipboard. "Street drugs, even alcohol?"

"Um...she smokes marijuana sometimes..." Helena trailed of uncomfortably. "And she does drink quite often, but that's all I'm aware of."

"Okay, well that's all I need to know for the moment," he put his clipboard down. "As I said, your sister has overdosed on Morphine. It looks accidental, as she was not too high over the deadly dose-"

Helena let out a small sigh of relief.

"As you probably know, Morphine is an extremely dangerous opiate," he explained. "I believe the EMT said she was found by a hotel maid in a room. Luckily, she had not taken the pills but about an hour before she was found. She probably felt some dizziness, a little nausea, and maybe some itching. The dizziness probably intensified to drowsiness until she lost consciousness, so she was not in pain."

Helena gulped. He was telling her this in case she died...

"We'll observe her every hour for the next 48 hours, looking for any change in her stats, okay?" the doctor said, giving her a smile. "I think that about does it. Do you have any questions?"

"Um, if she wakes up..." Helena choked lightly. "Will she be...you know..."

"Will she have brain damage?" the doctor finished for her, making Helena nod. "Its hard to say at this point. It is possible, but right now, we're blind until some more time passes. Yes, she is in serious condition, but she is stable. Is that all?"

Helena didn't know what else to ask, so she nodded.

"Alright then," the doctor smiled. "If you plan on staying, visiting hours are until 8 p.m. Push the nurse call on her bed if you notice any movement from her or changes. Can you do that?"

"Y-yes, of course." Helena smiled, shaking the doctors hand again and then Dean.

"Keep your hopes up," he told her with a smile. "Its not hopeless. There's still a chance of a full recovery here."

"Thank you, doctor." Dean replied, nodding at him.

The doctor waved on his way out the door.

Dean turned to look at her as she stared at her sister, taking a shallow breath.

"I'll stay here with you."

Helena let a soft smile grace her face.

"That's okay...you should get back to work," she said quietly. "You don't have to stay. I'll be fine here until eight."

"I think I should stay-"

"I want to be alone with her." Helena interrupted, hating herself. But she did. She wanted to just talk and cry...and just be alone. She liked Dean and lot, but right now, she actually wanted him to go.

He was quiet for a while, the only sound was the beeping of the heart monitor.

"I understand," he said quietly, making a relieved sigh leave her that he wasn't angry. "I'll be back at eight to pick you up, okay?"

"Okay..." she said quietly.

She heard him turn to leave.

"Wait."

His footsteps halted as he turned to look at her. Looking down, she instantly walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his frame. He tensed for moments, but relaxed, and slowly wrapped his arms around her back, stroking her hair in a calming gesture.

"Thank you. For everything." she said gently.

He was quiet for moments, and just continued lightly stroking her hair.

"Don't mention it Princess." he chuckled eventually. His chest rumbled deeply under her head, and she smiled, stepping back and letting him go as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I'll be back." he said seriously, as though she doubted he'd even return.

"I know."

Dean nodded, turning and walking towards the door as she made her way over to her sisters bed, sitting on the edge. She felt him turn and look at her for moments before leaving from sight.

Helena sighed, reaching up and stroking her sisters hair.

"I'm going to stay until you wake up," she told her, bringing her hand up and kissing the top. "Well, at least until eight. They'll kick me out then."

She laughed weakly, looking at her.

"Wake up."

"..."

"Juliet...Wake up!" she said louder, but to no avail. There was no response whatsoever.

She sighed, laying down next to her sister and began talking.

((O))

Helena felt like she'd been talking for hours, and looking at the clock, she realized she _had_. It was seven p.m already, and she'd been there since two p.m. The whole time, she watched for any changes, but nothing happened. No eye lid flutter, no twitching, no nothing. It was really discouraging, but this was her sister, she wasn't going to give up.

There was a knock at the door, and she didn't move from laying next to her sister. She assumed it was the nurse again.

"Come in." she called, shooting up in surprise when Dean walked through the door, carrying a tray with two drinks and a bag of food.

"Oh! Hey." she said, a little surprised he came back early.

"Hey," he smiled. "I figured you'd be hungry. So, I came a little early. Hope that's alright."

"Of course its alright!" she said gratefully. "That was very thoughtful of you." she sat up, pulling her legs underneath her.

He smiled cheekily and walking over to her, handing her a strawberry milkshake and making her giggle.

"Shes the same as she was." Helena told him, the smile falling down slightly as she brushed her fingers across her forehead.

"Its only been a few hours," he said, giving her an encouraging look. "Give it some time."

"I know, I know..." she trailed off and they were silent for moments before her eyes fell on the bag in his hands.

"Let me guess...Bacon cheeseburger?"

"Ha, you know it!" he said, pulling out a burger and fries and handing them to her.

"Thank you."

"No problem," he winked, walking over to an empty chair and sitting in it. "I have no clue what other foods you like, and you seemed to like bacon cheeseburgers. So, I got those again."

"Do you wanna know what foods I like?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow and taking a sip of her drink.

"Sure, it may come in handy." he shrugged, unwrapping his burger and shoving it in his mouth.

"Well...my favorite food is probably Chinese...either that, or Italian," she mused. "I love pastas."

"I like American food. Burgers are the best." he said, talking with a mouth full of food.

She chuckled, eating some fries. "I love pizza too. My favorite topping is mushrooms..."

"That's gross."

She laughed at his disgusted expression, knowing it was probably coming.

"I love mushrooms. I eat them right out of the jar. Probably one of my favorite foods..."

"Do you mind? I'm trying to eat here and that's disgusting."

"I like fried chicken livers too."

He sighed and put his burger down in his lap dramatically. "Well, my appetite is ruined..."

"Sure, it is," she said sarcastically. "I have a feeling you could eat watching open heart surgery, so don't give me that."

He gave her a look she could only link to pouting, before smiling wolfishly and digging back into his burger.

"Favorite soda?"

"Mountain Dew." she answered instantly.

"Favorite movie?"

She stared at him. That wasn't food!

"I get what food you like now," he chuckled, seeing her face. "I happen to love movies, so I wanna know your favorite."

"Harry Potter." she answered, watching as a disgruntled look formed on his face.

"That's not one movie. That's like seven-"

"Eight." she smirked.

"-_Eight_ movies. You can't pick eight, you have to pick one!" he said, shoving the last of his burger in his mouth.

"I can't pick."

"You have too."

"No, I don't. I can't pick."

"Okay, if it was life or death and you had to chose-"

"Oh my God, are you serious?" she laughed, slapping her hand on her face. "What are you, five?"

"Well, if you'd just answer the damn question."

"I did answer it."

"..."

"You are so difficult," he grunted, shaking his head at her, but she could his eyes were laughing. "Pick one Harry Potter movie. I already think you're a nerd for it."

"I am a nerd," she scrunched her face. "I like Lord of the Rings too."

"Pick a damn Harry Potter movie, or so help me God, I will snap your tiny neck."

"You will not." she rolled her eyes at him. She knew she was actually being difficult, but seeing him flustered was just too cute to not egg on.

"I knew there was a reason I never watched those damn movies." he said, his eyes looking at her sinisterly, knowing it would get under her skin. And it did.

"WHAT?!" she yelped, staring at him wide eyed. "How the hell have you never seen any Harry Potter movies?"

"Calm down mega nerd," he laughed at her. "I just haven't."

"But...you have to watch them," she whined. "They're so good."

"Do you have them?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I have all eight movies and all seven books." she nodded. She still didn't understand how you couldn't have seen at least one...had he been living under a rock for years or something?

"Alright, I'll watch them with you," he agreed, smirking. "But what if I don't like them?"

"I will destroy you." she said seriously, then smiled. He'd said he'd watch them _with _her, and that fact made her chest flutter annoyingly. He could have asked to just borrow them, but he didn't. He actually seemed to want to really be friends, to hang out and watch movies together...for the first time in that horrible day, she actually felt some happiness.

"Ohh, I'm shaking in my boots." he said snappishly, winking at her.

There was a knock on the door, and a nurse entered.

"Excuse me, visiting hours are over," the nurse smiled, walking over to Juliet and checking her stats. Helena watched impatiently. "She's still the same."

Helena sighed. "You'll call if there's change, right?" she asked the nurse, waving Juliets cell phone she'd pulled out of her personal effects. She also got her car keys, but they had towed the car, and she did _not _have the money to get it out of the impound.

"Yes, we will call you immediately if there's change," she pulled the blankets up higher on Juliet. "Visiting hours start again and ten a.m. If you're coming back tomorrow."

"Yes yes, I am." Helena nodded, stroking Juliets hair back, before leaning down and kissing her forehead. "I'll be back tomorrow, okay?"

Of course, Juliet didn't respond in anyway, making her sigh sadly.

"Alright, come on. She's in good hands." Dean's voice suddenly said from beside her, putting his hand gently on her arm.

"Yeah, alright..." she said solemnly, walking out the door with Dean at her side.

It was oddly comforting, having Dean at her side. His presence made her calm, and she let out a small sigh as walked into the cool parking lot. It was chilly, and she regretted not wearing her jacket in the morning. It had been warm, but now it was cold. She heard rustling beside her, and she looked to see Dean pulling off his leather jacket, showing his plaid shirt underneath.

He quickly draped the jacket over her shoulders, making her tense in surprise. She tried to shrug it off.

"No, I'm o-okay," she stuttered. "I don't want you to be cold."

"I'll be fine," he smirked. "Just wear the jacket Princess."

"If you insist..." she sighed, trying not to smile as she put her arms through the sleeves, almost laughing as it practically swallowed her whole.

They got in the car, and he turned the heat on before pulling out and driving down the road. Helena looked out the window, resisting the urge to sick her face into his jacket and inhale like some weirdo.

She sighed, reaching behind her neck and pulling her hair out of the back of the jacket.

"You got some long hair," he said after a pause. "I thought those super short cuts are whats in right now. Most girls I see your age have those choppy haircuts."

"I know," she shifted. Did he like those haircuts better? "I don't like short hair. I never have. My hairs always been long." she twirled her hair around her finger.

"Well, it suits you." he commented, giving her a crooked smile as they pulled up to her apartment building.

She flushed. "Thanks...um, am I seeing you tomorrow? If you can't, I'll try to find another way. I'll go, even if I have to walk."

"Don't be ridiculous," he scoffed. "Of course I'm gonna take you tomorrow. Don't be silly. Luckily, my boss is practically my second father, so I can basically get away with anything."

"Lucky you," she said, raising her eyebrow. "Well...I'll...see you tomorrow then?"

"What time is it?" he asked, taking her off guard.

"Uh..." she looked at her watch. "Eight-fifteen. Why?"

"Shit, its still early as hell," he looked over at her. "Feel like watching a Harry Potter?"

She gave him a surprised look. "Don't you wanna...I don't know. Go meet up with some girl or something?"

He shrugged. "I get bored. I could, but if I did that, I'd probably end up watching The Notebook or something...If I hang with you, I watch Harry Potter. I'll pick the lesser of two evils."

"I never want to see that movie again," she groaned. "I've seen it way too damn much."

"Here, here!" he cheered, pumping his fist up. "Now you go on up. I'm gonna go get me some beer, then I'll come back. You need anything Princess?"

"I think there's beer in the apartment..." Helena said, hoping maybe she could at least do that much for him.

His eyes lit up. "What kind? I'm a beer snob."

"Uh, that seagrams stuff?"

"..."

"I'm just going to pretend you didn't refer to those sissy wine coolers as beers." he said, scrunching his face disgustedly.

"Your call," she giggled, opening the door and getting out.

"I'll be right back!" he called, before peeling out as though he slammed the gas.

Helena bit her lip and wrapped his jacket around her a little tighter. As she walked into the apartment building, she allowed herself to turn her head and smell the collar of his jacket. She smiled contentedly as she approached her door. Just as she thought, it smelt strongly of him. Hint of tobacco, sandalwood, aftershave, and she actually did detect a hint of car oil, but it didn't put her off at all like she thought it would.

After walking into her apartment, she reluctantly slid his jacket off, forcing herself to lay it neatly on the back of the couch. She sighed, walking into her room, taking off her clothes. She quickly slipped on some white plaid pajama pants and a white spaghetti strap top. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail, looking in the mirror, and realizing she looked like she'd been sprayed in the eyes with pepper spray.

Her eyes were bloodshot, red, swollen, and puffy. Groaning, she went into the bathroom, wetting a wash cloth with cold water and putting it on her eyes, hoping it would make the puffiness and redness go away.

There was a loud knock at the door, and she knew it was Dean. With the washcloth in her hand, she hurried to the door, pulling it open and seeing Dean there carrying a six pack and a bag in his other hand.

"That was quick." she commented, stepping back and allowing him to walk through the door. For the first time, she noticed he had a duffel bag pulled around his back. She stared in shock.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to the bag and following him into the kitchen.

He sighed, setting the stuff down and popping the cap on a beer, taking a swig before looking at her to answer.

"I'm going to stay here until your sister gets out of the hospital."

To say she was shocked was an understatement. She was floored.

"Wha-what?" she squeaked, staring at him with huge eyes.

"Its just how you were talking today," he explained, giving her a serious expression. "How you couldn't take it if...well, you know," he looked away. "If something happens, I do not want you to get a call here, and especially when you're alone. I really don't think its safe."

"...So, you're putting me on suicide watch?" she snapped, anger starting to seep into her skin.

"No, Princess," he said calmly. "People do crazy things when they're grieving...and you're so young. You shouldn't be alone. Its just not a good idea. Trust me."

"Trust you?" she sneered. "I don't even really know you!" she waved her arms around dramatically. "And you want to stay in my apartment with me?"

"I know, I've considered this," he said seriously. "I realize you don't really know me...but sometimes, you gotta go into things blindly. This is one of those things, and you're gonna have to trust this once and give me a chance to prove that you can."

Helena stared at him. Something was off. He'd been so nice...but why? She'd been suspicious, of course, but now...the suspicion was coming from her pores.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked quietly, looking at him through narrowed eyes.

"I told you-"

"Bullshit!" she interrupted loudly. "Despite what you may think, I'm not a fucking idiot. You don't do all this for people you just met. Now, why the hell are you doing this? And don't lie to me!"

Shock flitted across his face, but then a solemn expression graced his face. In Helena's opinion, it proved his guilt. She knew it. She fucking knew it.

"What is it? Tell me now." she demanded, crossing her arms.

"Your sister..." he trailed off, looking away from her.

Helena's stomach bottomed out. He...he wasn't in love with...Juliet, was he?

"Are you in love with my sister?" she asked loudly, hating how her voice broke.

His eyes widened. "No! I...I wasn't the one that was in love with her." he trailed off, frowning.

Her eyebrows furrowed. She didn't understand.

"Sam...he, well..." he frowned, looking pained. "He was in love with her and she...she was in love with me."

Helena practically jumped in shock. _What_?! She'd remembered Juliet going on about Sam and Dean...but she'd never said that she was in love with Dean, not Sam. She knew that when they'd ended, she'd been sad for quite a while but she moved on...

"I knew she didn't tell you," he explained. "At the party, when you heard my name, then explained who you were...you knew of me, but you didn't hate me. I knew for sure that if you'd known, you would have at least shown some dislike...I couldn't believe that after all this time, there was her little sister...All alone and needing help. I couldn't believe that Juliet had acted that way, and I was angry. I couldn't leave you there, not after what I did to her and my brother."

Helena's stomach was dropping the whole time.

"What happened?" she asked quietly, her voice timid.

"Don't you see?" he slapped his hand down, making her jump. "This is why I'm not a good man. I fucking...I fucking..." he sighed, pacing and running a hand through his hair. "I...slept with Juliet behind Sam's back."

Helena's jaw metaphorically hit the ground. Her sister had...with Dean? Her heart was pounding so fast, she surely thought she'd have a heart attack. Knowing that he'd...with her sister...caused bile to rise in her throat.

"I didn't fucking know he was in love with her," he said quickly, seeing her expression. "I...it doesn't excuse it, though. Juliet thought that I was in love with her. She...she broke up with Sam, after telling him that she was in love with me. Of course, when she came to me, I told her I didn't return her feelings. She looked so heart-broken...and then there was Sam, poor Sammy, God...I thought he'd never forgive me. It bottoms down to one thing: me. I seduced her, pulled her away from Sam. Then, I broke her heart along with my brothers. I'm a sorry piece of shit, Helena. So, I meant it when I said I just wanted to help. I owe it to your sister."

Helena was at a loss for words. There were so many emotions building inside her, that she didn't even know which ones she could focus on. There was anger, betrayal at being lied to...and most of all, hurt. He hadn't done it because he cared about her, he'd done it out of guilt. As if taking care of her when she needed it would somehow erase his wrong doing with her sister. Well, it wouldn't. If he'd been honest from the beginning, then maybe she could have eventually saw past it. But, she would have saw him differently than she did, and she doubted she would have allowed a crush to form knowing that about it. But now, it was too late. She already liked him, and despite finding this out about him...she hated herself, because she knew part of her still did.

"Please say something." he muttered eventually, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"...What am I supposed to say?" she asked quietly, hurt and barely concealed anger lacing her voice.

"Anything," he muttered, bringing sad green eyes up to look at her. "Yell at me, tell me you hate me. But just say _something _so I know where I stand."

"Why should I?" she snapped waspishly. "Like you give two shits about me or what I think. I'm simply a means to help erase your guilt, aren't I? My sisters laying in the hospital, on her fucking death bed. _Well_, let me take this opportunity to not care whether or not you feel guilty. If you're looking for forgiveness through me, you can fucking forget it. I've got my own shit to worry about, and you're a fucking liar. I might have been able to get past that if you'd been honest. Then, at least _I_ would have known where you stand. But no, you couldn't even do that."

He gaped at her. Literally, gaped at her. She sneered at him, storming past him and ripping open the refrigerator, grabbing one of her sisters wine coolers and chugging it.

"You probably shouldn't-"

"Then fucking call the cops on me." she snapped, slamming the door shut and storming past him.

"Look, I know you're mad-"

"Mad is the understatement of the year."

"But you have to understand. It started out that way-"

"But now you care about me?" she turned around sharply, glaring at him. "If you say that old ass line, I swear to God, I will punch you."

"I just want to help you, is that so bad?" he finally raised his voice, looking really irritated.

"No, but lying to someone that's in pain and going through a hard time...making them think you care about them when you don't...when they don't have anyone, yeah that is bad you dick!"

"I do fucking care about you!" he said, punching his fist against the counter. "Why do you think I'm here? Even if I was only trying to make myself feel better, this is a lot to be around someone you don't like being around, don't you think?!"

Helena pursed her lips, glaring at him. "Fucking whatever," she sighed angrily. "Just whatever. Stay if you want, leave...I don't even care. Just do whatever the hell you want."

"I'm not leaving." he said firmly, his eyes burning.

"Then don't!" she said dramatically. "I don't care about anything anymore. Just leave me the hell alone." she snapped, turning back around and storming down the hallway, slamming her bedroom door with as much force as she could muster.

Once it was closed, she let a sob wrack her body. First her sister, now this. How much could one person take? It felt like the thirst worst day of her life. The worst was her mom, losing her dad was second...and almost losing her sister. Yes, today was the third worst day of her life.

Shaking from crying, she crawled up to her double bed, yanking down the covers and crawling underneath. She buried her face in her pillow, sobbing. She was vaguely listening to see if she could hear Dean, and after a while, she didn't hear the front door open or close. He'd meant it. He wasn't leaving. She sighed in her pillow, closing her eyes through her tears, wanting nothing more than just just fall into unconsciousness as soon as possible. Go to sleep and just forget everything.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three:**

* * *

Helena groaned, her eyes fluttering open. She inhaled sharply, hearing the nagging alarm of her clock. She reached over, punching the top and making it shut up. Rubbing her eyes, she saw it was eight a.m.

She lay there for moments, going over the events of the previous day. Her heart sank, but she didn't cry. She was tired of crying, and she wasn't even sure if she had any left. Of course, after sleeping, she felt better. It was funny how that worked. The next day, it always sort of seemed like just a bad memory.

Sighing, she pulled herself from her bed, walking to her closet to pick out clothes. Frowning, she looked through her clothes, looking for something nice to wear to the hospital. She didn't want to look like a teenager, she felt she needed to look responsible. Most of her clothes showed her age, and the few shirts she did have that were more professional were lying in her dirty clothes hamper. It was supposed to be in the seventies that day, so she needed something she could stay cool in.

Making up her mind, she grabbed some undergarments, a pair of blue jean shorts, and tiptoed out of her room. She briefly looked towards the living room. She saw Deans white socked feet hanging off the end of the couch, making her heart lurch in her chest. He really hadn't left...Shaking her head, she walked into her sisters room, sighing as she saw all the mess on her floor. She should really clean it while she was in the hospital.

Walking to her closet, she dug through her clothes, finally finding a light blue halter top that would look a little better than the tee-shirts she had. It looked like it would fit her alright. She decided to look for shoes as well, seeing as all hers consisted of sneakers and flip flops.

Digging, she threw aside a lot of skinny-heeled pumps, knowing there was no way she'd be able to walk in them. Finally, she found some white cork heeled wedges that weren't too high. She'd seen her sister wear them before...she frowned for a minute, deciding they'd be easily enough to walk in, then grabbed everything and went into the bathroom, glancing at Deans feet once more.

She hurried and showered, putting the clothes on. To her amazement, the shirt fit quite well. It was a little baggy, but she wasn't worried. The shorts were a little tight, Helena knowing that they were a few years old. She hadn't really shopped for clothes since her mom had passed. Most of her clothes were outdated. She would wear some of Juliet's pants to match her shirt, but she knew she wore jeans two sizes bigger, and she'd doubt they'd fit.

She blow dried her hair, staring at her reflection. Despite her nicer shirt, she still looked like hell. Looking down, she turned on her sister's curling iron, and curled the bottom parts of her hair. When she was done, she looked decidedly better. It would probably help if she wore makeup, but she just wasn't going to do that. A part of her knew that the reason she was wearing her sisters shirt and shoes was that when Juliet woke up...she'd know she was herself when she barked, 'HELENA! STOP WEARING MY CLOTHES!'

She reached down on the counter, picking up Juliet's silver heart necklace and tracing a finger over it lightly. She sniffed lightly and reached up snapping it around her neck.

Looking at the clock, she saw it was already nine-fifteen...she supposed she needed to wake the asshole up, although she wasn't looking forward to it.

Steeling her nerves, she opened the bathroom door, peeking out and seeing that she no longer saw his socked feet. Blinking, the smell of bacon entered her nose, and she cautiously walked out of the bathroom, her heels clodding against the floor in an unfamiliar way.

Stopping at the kitchen, she saw Deans back. He was wearing clothes from yesterday and was stirring something cooking in a pan.

Walking closer, she supposed he heard her heels and snapped around, making her stop.

She didn't say anything when his eyes widened slightly as he looked over her appearance. He looked somewhat shocked. What, did she look stupid or something? She knew the shirt was a little too loose, but surely it didn't look that bad?

"What?" she eventually snapped, starting to feel self-conscious and crossing her arms over her chest.

"You look nice..." he trailed off in a low voice, his expression troubled.

Helena pursed her lips, saying nothing and walking over to the fridge, opening it and pulling out some orange juice.

"I hope you don't mind that I cooked the bacon," he continued. "I'm really hungry. I cooked some for you too."

She still didn't say anything, pouring some orange juice in a cup and ignoring him completely. He sighed.

"How long are you going to pretend I don't exist?" he asked eventually. "What do you want from me? I'm sorry, okay? I was wrong, just...stop this."

Helena finally turned to him. "I'm not ready to make nice with you. I'm still mad."

"I understand," he said seriously. "But could you at least treat me like a human being? I know I lied, but I've only treated you with kindness. That has to count for something, doesn't it?"

"It's the reason behind your kindness that makes me doubt it," she said, pursing her lips.

"At first, yes, it made me feel better about what I did to your sister by being nice to you..." he said honestly. "But I promise you, it didn't take very long at all for that not to become the reason anymore." he looked away from her, looking as though he was having a hard time saying it. "I didn't talk to you long at all, and that reason had already slipped away."

"And why should I believe you?" she huffed, glaring at him.

"Well, you don't have to...but it's true." he said in such an honest voice that she was almost tempted to believe him on the spot.

When she didn't reply, he sighed, running his hand through his hair that was sticking up more than usual.

"Do you mind if I shower?" he asked, shoving some bacon in his mouth.

She shook her head no, giving him a blank expression.

"Thanks..." he mumbled, before walking out of the kitchen, leaving her there feeling shaky.

While he was in the shower, she called her school, explaining the situation to them. They said they'd have her teachers send her the work that she missed, but she would have to make up the finals she was missing if she wanted to graduate. Of course, she wasn't too worried about that. Not at the moment anyway.

As she was finishing cleaning up, she heard boots behind her, and knew Dean was there. She tensed for a moment, before letting her body relax. She'd thought about what he had said...She tried to put herself in his position, but it was hard to, considering that she'd never...use someone for sex. Especially not her sister's boyfriend... the fact that her sister had slept with Dean weighed on her mind. Almost more than anything else he had told her. She wasn't too angry anymore at him for hurting her sister, because she had moved on and she knew that she wasn't still hung up on him. What bothered her was that she still liked Dean, even though there was no chance of them being anything more than friends. She liked him, even though he'd slept with her _sister_ for God's sake, and that fact disturbed her greatly.

"So, are you still mad at me Princess?" he finally spoke from behind her.

She sighed, turning around and running her hand through her hair at her scalp.

"Honestly...not really," she confessed. "You're right, you have been very nice to me and I am grateful, I don't want you to think I'm not. It's just...so many things are going on right now and I'm tired. I don't think I have the strength to be angry with you and still feel all these other emotions. The fact that you..._slept_ with my sister gets under my skin but, there's no use in me dwelling on what you did years ago. It didn't involve me then, and it won't change anything."

"So, you'll let me stay around then?" he asked, sounding like he was actually happy about it.

"I suppose. I kind of need someone to help me right now...and you can, if that's what you need to do to feel better," she said, pursing her lips and turning back around, unable to look at him. He was standing there in a black tee and jeans, his hair still wet from his shower. He looked good, and she couldn't think clearly looking at him.

She heard his boots moving closer to her and she tensed, jumping when she felt his rough hand lightly lay on her bare shoulder. She inhaled sharply, not knowing what to do.

"I told you, it's not just about that," he said quietly. "And not to sound like a broken record, but I really am sorry. Maybe eventually you'll believe me. I'm not known for my patience, but I will be in this case."

Helena didn't know what to say, so she kept quiet. After what felt like an eternity, the hand lifted from her shoulder.

"Can I smoke in here?" he asked, going completely off topic. "I didn't know if I could or not, so I didn't. I've been going nuts."

"Yeah, my sister does," she mumbled. "Just do it near a window, please."

"Sure thing, Princess." he said, and she heard him beating a pack against his palm.

"Those things will kill you, you know." she turned, following him to the window that he was opening.

He shrugged. "Not to sound typical, but you gotta die from something."

"Yeah, but you're egging it on." Helena frowned, watching him light it and take a big drag.

Again, he shrugged. "I don't mind."

"...Does it really make you feel better?" she asked, eying the burning stick.

"Makes me feel a hell of a lot better." he answered, then suddenly looked at her, realizing why she was asking. "Oh hell no, please don't ask me for one. After all this shit I won't be able to say no."

"Just let me try yours," she said, walking up to him and holding her hand out. "I probably won't like it anyway."

He sighed, looking as though he really didn't want to do it, but handed her the burning cigarette nonetheless. Helena eyed it with distaste, its putrid smell putting her off. She sighed, putting it to her lips and sucking, watching as the red at the end of it burned a lot brighter. She sharply inhaled, and her eyes widened in shock.

She immediately started hacking, the smoke coming out of her mouth in bursts when she coughed.

"O-oh God..." she croaked, coughing. "That's horrible..."

"Give me that," he laughed, taking the cigarette from her hand and making her tense as he patted her on the back. "You're hacking like this cause you've never smoked before and you took way too big of a hit. If you ever do it again, you need to calm down iron lung."

"I didn't-" she hacked. "-know. You should have said something!"

"I didn't expect you to suck it down like your life depended on it," he actually laughed, making her glare at him with watery eyes. She clutched her head, feeling slightly light headed.

"Whoa," she said, blinking. "Head rush."

"Yeah, first smoke can do that to you," he commented, putting the cigarette back to his lips and removing his hand from her back.

"Don't let me do that again." she mumbled, smacking her lips at the gross taste in her mouth.

He chuckled, taking one more hit and flicking it out the window.

"That's littering you know," she said in disapproval.

"Call the fucking cops on me!" he said dramatically, clearly mocking her words from last night.

She gave him a hard stare.

"Too soon?" he asked innocently.

"You're a dick," she snapped, but her lips were quivering as she tried not to smile. Damn him.

"Whoa there Princess," he smirked. "When did kitten get claws?"

"...Would it kill you to call me Helena?" she snapped, ignoring him.

"It might. I like nicknames better," he shrugged. "You've called me dick more than you've called me Dean. At least my nickname is nice." he pointed out, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, well excuse me _Dean_," she rolled her eyes. "But can we get going please." she looked at the clock, it was already nine forty-five.

"As you wish, Princess," he said, giving a mock bow.

"Ugh, you're insufferable," she rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the smile from pulling on her lips as she grabbed her bag.

"You like it, look at that cheeky grin," he laughed, walking by her and poking her in the side. She let out a bark of un-girly laughter, jumping to the side as he had hit her most ticklish spot.

He paused, giving her an astonished look. She froze, and after a minute, a devilish grin appeared on his face.

"Ticklish?" he asked, cocking a mischievous eyebrow at her.

"No..." she trailed off, looking at him with wide eyes. He wasn't going to...?

Suddenly, he leapt at her. She was so stunned, she didn't even move. His hands were instantly on her sides, wiggling his fingers.

Her eyes widened even bigger and she busted out in laughter. What the _hell_ did he think he was doing?!

"S-stop!" she laughed, wriggling helplessly, trying to pull his arms away from her. "H-have you l-lost your m-mind...stop!" she cried out, kicking against him.

"Never!" he laughed as she struggled, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Stop!"

Her legs flailed against him, and on accident, she nailed him right between the legs.

His hands immediately halted, his eyes bugging out of his head.

"Ahhh, shit!" he cried out, his hands instantly going to the crotch of his pants, bending over in pain as his face paled out.

"I-I'm sorry! A-are you okay?!" she asked, slightly panicked. He just groaned in pain in response, one hand going up on the counter to support himself.

"Fucking _hell_ girl!" he gasped in pain.

"Well, I told you to stop!" she exclaimed. "I said I was sorry!"

"Yeah, tell that to my balls you just busted," he groaned out, making Helena flush in embarrassment.

To say that she was embarrassed was an understatement. She hadn't meant to!

After a few minutes, he finally stood up straight.

"Are you gonna be alright?" she asked hesitantly, putting her hand on her arm lightly.

"Yeah...yeah, I'll be alright," he gruffed, wiping sweat off his brow as she removed her hand. "Remind me never to tickle you again...damn girl."

"I didn't mean to...I just kicked. I couldn't help it," she mumbled, looking down with her cheeks flaming.

"Well, despite being small, you might be alright in a fight," he said, smirking and giving a little wince of pain.

"It was an accident," she repeated. "And I wouldn't be so sure. I've never been in a fight in my life, so I don't know how to."

"That doesn't surprise me, princess," he said, limping past her and towards the door. "You comin' or what?"

"Erm, yeah," she mumbled, hurrying out the door behind him. As she followed him down the hallway and stairs, she noticed her shoes were making her walk slower than usual. She knew for a fact that he walked faster than he was currently walking, and was probably only slowing himself for her benefit.

As they got in the car and he turned it on, loud music burst from the speakers, making her jolt in her seat.

_'THESE DREAMS GO ON WHEN I CLOSE MY EYES, EVERY SECOND OF THE NIGHT, I LIVE ANOTHER LIFE...'_

Dean practically _punched _the radio as she stared at it, dumbfounded. They sat in awkward silence.

"..."

"Heart? _Really_?!" she asked finally, looking at him. His face was a little red...

"Are you blushing?!" she roared with laughter, gripping her sides.

"I went out last night after you were asleep alright?!" he yelled in defense. "There wasn't anything else on the radio and Sammy left that in here-"

"Oh my God, you're so full of it!" she laughed, cutting him off.

He gave her an evil look, his eyes narrowing at her. But, she just wasn't frightened. Reaching forward, she turned the radio back on.

"I like Heart," she said, smiling warmly at him and for the first time, thinking he was kinda cute. At the moment, he had a stern, almost snarling look on his face. It was as though he was trying to convince her that he really didn't like Heart...that he was some bad ass that shouldn't be trifled with. If she hadn't been around him, it might have worked.

Helena smiled as 'Alone.' came on. "Oh, this is their best song!" she said, making him snort, and he was still avoiding looking at her with this stern look on his face.

'_Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone?  
How do I get you alone?'_

"Frickin' chick music," he snorted, looking out the window.

"It belongs to you!"

"No, it belongs to Sammy!" he said defensively, glaring at her.

"You're about as intimidating as a newborn kitten trying to hiss," she mocked him, raising her eyebrow at him. "Doesn't feel good to be told that, does it?"

"...you're infuriating," he mumbled, glaring lightly at her.

"Stop throwing my insults back at me!" she said, but couldn't help laughing. This was hilarious, despite what he may think.

"I didn't call you a dick, now did I?" he asked, glancing at her with a smart ass expression. "You stop it first, then."

"You can if you want," she shrugged, amused. "Think I'd just laugh at you."

"What else is new?" he asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Helena shrugged, reaching towards the radio and turning the tape off before turning through the stations, she finally stopped on a station.

"Oh, I like this song!" she said, smiling at him.

'Poker Face.' was coming out the radio, and Dean stared at her, looking scandalized.

"...I know you did _not_ just put Lady GaGa on my goddamn radio," he said, looking at her with a furrowed expression, turning the radio off sharply.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, turning it back on. "I like this song!"

He put the car to a sudden stop.

"What are you-" she asked, looking around, confused as to what he was doing as he turned towards her.

"Get out."

"_What_?!" she shrieked. Was he _serious_?! As he looked at her with a dead serious expression, a panicked looked washed over her face. _What_? He couldn't possibly kick her out for that, could he? Was he insane?!

Suddenly, his lip trembled and he busted into laughter, making Helena let out a frustrated sigh of relief.

"You _asshole_!" she shrieked, slapping his arm as he began pulling away, laughing at her.

"You should have seen the look on your face. Priceless," he laughed. "Paybacks a bitch, Princess. You _really_ thought I was kicking you out of the car!"

"Payback for what?!" she asked, shocked. She didn't do _anything _to him!

"Busting my balls comes to mind," he said sarcastically, making her look away with a red face.

"That doesn't count," she muttered. "For the millionth time, it was an accident!"

"Still hurt," he grumbled. "Oh, and for tainting my baby with Lady GaGa. You're lucky that's all I did. It should be unforgivable."

"You're nuts."

"Says the girl that kicks guys in the balls when they're just trying to make her laugh."

"If you don't stop bringing that up, I'll kick you in the face."

"As long as it's not my balls."

Helena didn't know whether to laugh, or punch him. It was amusing, but at the same time, he was so damn _annoying_! She swore she acted more mature than he did...

"You're not all butt hurt are you?" she asked, laughing at her frustrated expression as they pulled into the hospital.

"Stop talking," she mumbled.

"Aw, she's butt hurt," he mocked pityingly.

"I'm done doing this with you," she snapped, pursing her lips together. "Are you coming in or going to work?"

He kept smiling at her and her glare intensified. He shook his head, smiling before he answered.

"I'd like too, but Bobby has threatened to put his foot up my ass if I didn't help him today," he sighed. "So, I'll come whenever I finish for the day."

"Okay." Helena said, kind of relieved. He was really getting on her nerves, but at the same time, she didn't know if it was actually him, or the fluttering in her stomach when he joked with her. Either way, something was pissing her off, so she was glad to get a break from him.

"Don't sound too upset," he snorted sarcastically.

"I'll see you in a bit," she murmured, quickly hopping out of the car and walking quickly towards the hospital entrance.

A part of her felt guilty. Her sister was in the hospital, she may even die...and here Helena was, laughing and joking around with Dean. It didn't feel right. She felt like she should be locked in her room, alone, crying her eyes out. But with Dean...she couldn't even explain it. When she was around him, she barely felt sad. There was something about him that made her feel better. Even she didn't know what it was. One thing she was sure about: he distracted her. Distracted her from having to think about what was really going on, that she may actually lose Juliet. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not...because if she died, he couldn't distract her for forever. It was hard...Dean was just too, well, _distracting_. Everything about him distracted her. The way he acted, talked, looked...everything.

As she walked through the hospital and into her sister's room, she jumped back in shock.

Meg and Xander were sitting by Juliet's bed, standing when she walked in.

"Surprise..." they said weakly, smiling at her.

There were two bouquets of roses near Juliet's bed, one in a vase and one just lying there.

"Wha-what are you guys doing here?" Helena asked, surprised.

"Well, we knew you'd be here probably right about now," Xander said. "So we figured we'd stop in and show our support...best friends and all."

"Why didn't you call us?" Meg asked suddenly, looking hurt.

"Meg, we're not here to bitch at her." Xander snapped.

"I'm sorry," Helena said quietly, walking up to Meg and hugging her. "I was just so...I don't know. I wasn't thinking about what I should or shouldn't do I guess."

"It doesn't matter," Xander said as she let go of Meg. "You do whatever you need to do and we'll support it."

"Thanks," she gave him a watery smile, and hugged him as well. "That's so sweet that you brought her flowers." Helena smiled, walking over and picking up one bouquet.

"Actually, ones for her and ones for you," Xander said, running his hand through his sandy blonde hair. "Figured you could use some cheering up."

"You're right, I could," Helena said, looking at her sister and wiping her forehead. "Thank you so much."

A knock came at the door, and the doctor walked in.

"Hello, Miss Devereux," the doctor smiled.

"Hello, doctor," Helena smiled, clutching her sisters hand.

"Well, let's see my patient," he smiled pleasantly, walking up to Juliet and pulling out his light. He opened her eyes, flashing the light around her pupils.

"Well, there is a slight response..."

"There is?" Helena said excitedly, looking back and forth from him to her sister. "That's good, right?!"

"Yes, it is," the doctor smiled, running his fingers up and down her throat. "It's an improvement, but I don't want to mislead. She's still in a coma, and this could still go either way.

"Emerging from a coma is a gradual process of becoming more responsive and aware of people and surroundings. She may not recognize family members or close friends," he explained, looking at her over his glasses. "She may become angry, shout, swear and try to hit people. Noise, light, touch or movement may trigger extreme reactions. These are normal reactions as she emerges from a coma and are usually temporary. They are signs of progress but can be very unsettling to observe. You should know what to expect, should she continue to improve."

Helena fell quiet. That would be hard to go through, but she'd be okay. She wouldn't care if Juliet tried to hit her, as long as she was alive. She could kick her ass for all she cared.

"Lets check something else," he said, going down to her legs and pulling the blankets up. He pulled out a sharp tool, poking her leg with it. Helena looked at Juliet, seeing her eyelids twitch.

"Oh my God, she twitched!" she said happily.

"Slight response to pain, good!" the doctor smiled.

"There are several scales used to describe the level of response in individuals with brain injury. It's called the Glasgow Coma Scale," he explained, running an instrument down her foot. "It rates eye opening, movement of the arms and legs, and verbal response. Each response has a score. Total scores range from a low of three to a high of fifteen. The lower the score, the more complicated or severe the coma is."

Helena nodded, looking at her sister worriedly.

"Right now, your sister is at a four," he said, pulling her blankets down. "She was at a three. It is possible that it could go up as time passes. It's hard to tell. But, her condition is still severe until she regains awareness."

"...Yes, I understand." she said lowly, stroking her sisters hand.

"You need to understand, that even if she does regain consciousness...her score could remain at three," he said sadly.

"...Are you saying she could be a vegetable?" Helena asked, shocked.

"In a sense—yes," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I just want you to be aware of the possibilities. I've seen worse situations turn around before in all my years. Just stay with her, talk to her. I'll be back to check in tomorrow, unless of course, there's a change."

"Yes...thank you, doctor," she said smiling at him. He nodded to her and then to Meg and Xander before walking out the door.

"That's good though, right?" Xander asked, walking up to Helena. "I mean...small steps. Her eyes twitching like that. It may just be one point, but looking at the details, that's a big improvement."

"Yeah..." Helena smiled, continuing to look at her sister. "Yesterday, she wasn't moving no matter what they did."

"See? Improvement!" Meg piped in, looking at Helena encouragingly. "I'm so sorry, Hel, but we have to get back to school. We only got permission to be here for a little while. I wish we could stay..."

"No, no!" Helena smiled at them. "Don't even worry about it. I'm so thankful you came at all. It means a lot." she smiled. "And thanks for the flowers Xander."

"You know it," Xander said, and Helena didn't miss the longing look in his eyes. She quickly shifted her gaze to Meg, who was walking towards her.

"Keep in touch, please," she asked, reaching down and hugging her.

"Of course. I'm sorry I didn't sooner..."

"Don't worry about it. Just don't do it again or I'll kick your ass," Meg smirked. "Cute shoes by the way."

"Get out of my hospital," Helena laughed as Xander reached down to hug her. She noticed he held onto her much tighter than Meg did.

"I'll talk to you guys later. And thanks..." Helena smiled as Xander finally let her go.

Meg rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, pulling him out the door.

Shaking her head, she crawled on the bed with Juliet, holding the flowers Xander got her.

"Look sissy, flowers," she smiled, holding them up to Juliet's nose. "Xander got them...of course, he got you some too. You should open your eyes and look at them..."

No response. Helena sighed.

"Oh, sissy," she sighed, laying her head down next to her. "Do you remember Dean? Dean Winchester?"

No response.

"Well...me and him are kind of friends now," she gave a small smile. "I know you probably don't like him, even if you're over him. He told me everything that happened...he's been taking care of me, ya know? I don't know what I would have done...I really think he's changed in a sense. He's been really nice. Said he owed it to you. When you wake up, I hope you aren't mad about it. I really like him as a friend..."

Helena looked up, not seeing her face make any movement.

"Like, really like him," she frowned. "I-I don't know. It feels wrong even saying that. He's too damn old for me, not to mention, your past and he sees me as a kid sister. If you were awake, I'm sure you'd yell at me. I'm sorry I have a crush on your past love...But nothing will ever, ever happen, okay?"

She lay there, talking, for a long time. She talked about Meg, Xander, their mom and dad...even Dean. All of which generated no response. After a while, she began to feel sleepy, and she dozed off, wrapping her arm around her sister and falling asleep.

((O))

"Hey...Princess."

"Hmm?" she groaned, her eyes fluttering.

"Wake up."

"Wha?" Helena rubbed her eyes, seeing Dean leaning down closer to her face. His green eyes were soft, and his lips were pulled into a small smile. Her gaze lingered there in her half frazzled mind, and she felt the urge to reach out and run her fingers across them. Despite his hard exterior, his skin looked really soft. Without thinking, she reached up with half open eyes, gently cupping his cheek with her hand. His eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't move away as she gently ghosted her fingers down his face. It felt as soft as she imagined, and she started to run her fingers towards his lips.

_'Wait...what are you doing?!'_ her now awake mind screeched, making her eyes snap all the way open. Faster than lightening, she jerked her hand back, probably looking more embarrassed than she ever had in her entire life.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I t-thought..." she flustered, not even thinking of an excuse as she looked away, wanting the earth to just swallow her whole.

She felt him back away, and he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Uh, it's okay," he chuckled, and she cringed. How could she ever look him in the eye again now?

"...Hey, who brought the flowers?"

Helena wanted to scoff. That was a blatantly obvious subject change. For her benefit, he clearly was gonna pretend she didn't stoke his face like some weirdo.

"Urhm—Xander and Meg stopped by," she whispered, rubbing her face and picking up the bouquet lying beside her. "He brought me and Juliet a bouquet."

"...I see," he said behind her, almost tersely. She snapped her eyes over to him, seeing that his face betrayed nothing, he just looked blank.

"Juliet's eyes twitched today," she said suddenly to him, making his eyes widen. "It's not a huge thing but...it's an improvement and could be a sign she's waking up."

"Really?" he actually looked astounded. "That's great. I'm glad, I really am."

"Me too..." she whispered, looking back to her sister.

"Its five minutes till eight," he informed her, making her look at the clock. It was. She'd slept for a few hours.

"Great," she groaned. "I slept a few hours. I'll be up half the night now."

"Eh, don't worry about it. We can watch Harry Potter and order pizza."

She looked back at him, seeing him smiling warmly at her, his hands tucked in his pockets.

"Alright, sounds good," she said, looking back at her sister. "I'll be back tomorrow sissy," she kissed her forehead. "I love you."

Grabbing her bouquet and bag, she stood, stretching her arms over her head. Her muscles were really stiff from lying on her side for too long.

"Can I get mushrooms?" she asked, putting her arms down.

Dean was just staring at her blankly. She raised her eyebrow.

"Well, can I?"

He blinked suddenly, looking at her with a confused expression. "Sorry...what was that?"

"Can I get mushrooms?" she asked, and he still looked confused. "...on the pizza. You know, the one you just mentioned like two minutes ago?" she asked somewhat sarcastically.

He shook his head, laughing. "Yeah, sorry. Just a little tired is all."

She shrugged. "Let's go then."

As they walked out of the hospital in silence, Helena grew uncomfortable. She couldn't believe she'd touched his face like that...but, pretending it never happened seemed to be working out okay for her. Perhaps when she'd said what she said, he thought she meant she thought he was someone else...that would be good, at least.

They got in the car and he lit up a cigarette as he turned it on.

"Hey, do you mind stopping by my place?" he asked her, taking a drag. "I gotta get a few things."

"I don't mind," she said honestly. She kind of wanted to go, curious as to what his place looked like...wondering if it actually _was_ a pigsty.

They rode in silence past her apartment building, and a few blocks later, they approached another. It was different from hers, though. All of them were one story, two apartments to each. They looked like brick houses. He pulled into the car port of the one on the very end.

"Just come in and make yourself at home," he smirked, and she nodded, getting out of his car.

He walked up to the door and unlocked it, holding it open for her.

"Ladies first," he smirked again. "Or should I say, princesses first?"

"Ha ha," she said sarcastically, walking in the door.

It was bigger than her apartment, was the first thing she noticed. And he was right...it was a man-cave. He had black furniture, and a big flat screen TV. His walls were lined with music posters, most of them from the 80's. She saw AC/DC, Led Zeppelin, and to her amusement, Asia.

"Get comfy. I'll be right back," he informed her, jogging down the hallway and into a room.

She looked into the kitchen, rolling her eyes when she saw a whole sink full of dishes. His place wasn't dirty, _per say_, but it sure was cluttered. She walked over and sat on his couch, looking at his coffee table. There were all kinds of papers all over it, some coffee cups and magazines. Her eyes widened when she saw a few Playboys in clear view.

She reached out, shifting through some of his papers and felt something soft. Frowning, she pulled on it, ripping it out from underneath some magazines.

"Eeekkk!" she screeched, instantly dropping the black lace _panties _she just handled.

She heard Dean run down the hallway, and he came into view, looking around dramatically.

"What, what?" he asked.

Helena was holding her hands in the air with a disgusted look on her face. She'd just touched _panties_...Probably some girl's _dirty panties_.

"Are you aware there are _panties _on your fucking coffee table?!" she asked, giving him an appalled expression.

He blinked and looked down, then started laughing as he walked up to them. He hooked his finger around them, lifting them in the air.

"Hmm," he said, then lifted them to his nose, giving them a little sniff.

Helena's jaw dropped and she gaped at him like fish.

"Ah, these are Lisa's," he smirked, looking at her expression.

"..."

"I need to wash my hands," she said, shaking her hand. "Please never do that in my presence EVER again."

"What? Guys do that," he commented, clearly enjoying her discomfort as she hurried to the kitchen.

"...That's disgusting," she snapped, pouring detergent on her hands and scrubbing them. She was half tempted to pour bleach on her hands.

"Nah, it's not disgusting," he said from behind her. "And besides, all guys have souvenirs."

"...That's extremely creepy," she mumbled, turning the water on hot and maneuvering her way around the dishes. "You must have more souvenirs than a fucking souvenir shop."

He roared in laughter behind her, making her twitch. She _really_ didn't want that to be true.

"Well, you're not wrong about that," he laughed, making her twitch again.

"No wonder you can't keep a girlfriend," she turned around, drying her hands. "Find your box of panties, did she?" she raised her eyebrow. "Or your Playboys over there?" she pointed to the table.

"Ouch, easy on the attacks," he smirked, ringing the panties around his fingers, winking, and walking back down the hallway.

"Ugh, _men_," she said out loud, walking back the couch, looking over it. "I guess it's safe." she muttered, gently sitting down.

After a few minutes, he reappeared, holding a bag.

"What did you get?" she asked, crossing her arms. "And please don't tell me it was panties."

"Ha, no," he said sarcastically. "I just got some more clothes, a couple of albums, and a few magazines."

'Playboys probably.' she snorted in her head.

Before he could speak, his house phone starting ringing.

"Damn, it's like they know I'm here..." he grumbled, sitting his stuff down and walking to his phone, he looked at the caller ID and she swore his eyes lit up with happiness as he snatched the phone off the hook.

"Sammy?" he asked, his smile beaming. "Yeah...I'm doing good. Yeah...so what's up?"

Helena shifted uncomfortably, feeling like she should give him some privacy, but didn't know where to go. She didn't want to just go walking through his apartment. So, she settled for staring at the wall, trying to pretend like she wasn't listening.

"Tomorrow? Yeah, I can swing that...what time?" he asked brightly, raising his eyebrows. "A surprise? Well hell Sammy, what is it?"

He laughed into the phone, shaking his head. "Yeah, alright I'll wait. Okay...see you tomorrow at noon Sammy, yeah bye."

Helena smiled as he sat the phone down, looking to her beaming. Wow...he really seemed to love his little brother. Her heart fluttered annoyingly.

"Sammy's coming tomorrow!" he told her, clearly excited. "He said he had a surprise for me, but the little twit wouldn't tell me what..."

"A surprise? That's good," she smiled.

"Yeah, I was surprised. Thought it was some bimbo stalk calling me again."

"...You're horrible," she said, rolling her eyes and reminding herself that this was yet another reason not to get too invested in Dean emotionally.

"Hey, they knew what they were doing," he shrugged. "I don't understand why they hang on. I mean, I make it perfectly clear to them I'm not the relationship type, but they keep insisting. I'm honest, I don't know what more they want from me."

"Guess they're trying to change you for what they think is better," she shrugged back as he picked up his bag and walked towards the door.

"If they were meant for me, they probably wouldn't even have to try to change me, right?" he asked cockily, opening the door and letting her walk out first.

"I guess so," Helena commented. Not that she knew, she'd never tried to change a man before. "If you were meant to be with someone, you shouldn't have to try to change them."

"Exactly," he said, clicking his tongue as they got in the car.

"So, what if it did happen?" she asked, snapping her seat belt as he started the car.

"What if what happened?" he asked, looking behind him and pulling out.

She rolled her eyes. He could be really thick sometimes.

"What if a woman changed you?"

He let out a bark of laughter. "I don't see that happening Princess."

"But...like, what if it did? It's possible, right?"

He shrugged, pulling out his smokes. "I don't see it happening...but I sure as hell ain't gonna say it won't, because then it will."

"They say there's someone out there for everybody," she pointed out, watching him take a drag.

"You know what they also say? People don't ever change, not really."

She gave him an irritated look. Why would he want to continue having one night stands the rest of his life? Didn't he want a family? He hadn't outright said it, but that was the conclusion she was coming to.

"They also say opinions are like assholes, everybody has one."

He was in the middle of inhaling and he coughed out, his eyes big as he hacked.

"Jesus girl," he shook his head. "When did you get that mouth?"

"This is the same mouth I've always had," she snorted.

He sighed in amusement. "I swear, half the time I have no idea what's going on in your head."

"Likewise," she retorted, pursing her lips.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, looking at her with a confused glance. "I'd say I'm pretty straight forward."

"You are," she agreed. "I understand what you think, I just don't understand _why _you think it."

"..."

"Is this one of those girl things guys don't get?" he asked, barely concealed sarcasm in his voice.

"It could be," she rolled her eyes as they pulled into her apartment complex.

"Wow, that was a great answer," he murmured.

She smiled, hopping out of his car.

As they walked into her building and into her apartment, she let a small part of her get happy that she was going to watch Harry Potter with someone that had never watched it before. It was always exciting to watch your favorite things with people that haven't seen it before.

"So, what's the crap movie called?" Dean asked, walking into her apartment.

"Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone. And it's not crap!" she snapped.

"If you say so," he rolled his eyes, sitting his bag down. "I'll order the pizza while you go get your nerd on and grab the movie. Mushrooms, right?"

She ignored the nerd comment as she nodded, walking back to her bedroom. Instantly, she kicked her sister's shoes off, ripping her other clothes off to get in her pjs.

She put on a white, baggy tee shirt with a black pair of pajama shorts. Brushing her hair, she looked across her movie case, picking out the movie. Setting her brush down, she walked back into the living room, ignoring Dean drinking a beer on the couch as she put the movie in.

He watched her as she sat on the couch, tucking her legs underneath her as the title screen came up. As the Harry Potter theme music came on, he groaned.

"This already sucks. What is this shit?"

"Will you shut up?" she groaned. "Don't bitch the whole time."

"I don't bitch!" he said, his voice slightly higher. "I complain—in a very masculine way."

_Two Hours Later_

Helena had never been so close to _punching_ someone. She found out very quickly that Dean was one of those people that would drive you absolutely _insane _with questions if he knew you'd seen the movie before.

"So...that dudes not dead? But he...disintegrated," he frowned, staring at the TV and scrunching his nose.

"That was just a host body," Helena explained, groaning. "His spirit was just in him."

"So...it didn't kill his spirit?"

"_NO_!"

"Pfft, _fine_ then. Touchy..." he grumbled.

Helena looked at the clock, seeing it was almost midnight. She wasn't even sleepy, but maybe she could try to sleep? She was full of pizza, after all. Dean had been pretty close to outright making her disgusted. He ate a whole extra large supreme pizza alone...it wasn't even that. It was how he shoveled it in, chewing with his mouth open and talking.

"Well...you gonna put the next one in?" he asked, waving towards the TV.

"You wanna watch the second one?" she asked, surprised. She didn't know if she could take another round of questioning. He'd already almost drove her nuts, but a part of her liked it. God help her, but she thought it was _cute._ He was so confused during it, and he was a very adorable confused person.

"Well, yeah," he shifted uncomfortably. "I mean, I wanna find out what happened to that weird looking dude."

"Voldemort."

"What a sissy name," he scoffed. "What did he make this dumb shit up himself?"

"..."

"Fine, as long as you promise not to ask so many stupid questions," she grumbled, standing.

"Well shit!" he exclaimed, flinging his beer out. "That shit was confusing."

"That movie was made for eleven year olds!" she laughed in spite of herself. "How confusing could that possibly be?"

"I'll watch the damn thing by myself then," he grumbled, giving her a mocking smart ass look.

"No!" Helena gasped. "The second one is my favorite! It has a guy I really like in it..." she trailed off, frowning.

"...Don't tell me you dig these dudes with their magic sticks," he groaned. "You are _so_ lame."

"Shut up!" she said, her face flushing.

"_Alohomora _your ass out of here and get the second movie," he grumbled, taking a swig of his beer.

"...That made sense in absolutely no way, shape, or form," she laughed at him, walking out of the living room.

He didn't respond as she went into her room, fetching the movie and smiling, even though she was trying not to. She may possibly go insane by the end of the night...but honestly, it had been a long time since she'd had this much fun.


End file.
